Christmas on the Rocks
by Citrine Rain
Summary: Gravi and FAKE crossover: A pop singer, an author, 2 NYC detectives and two big fights right before Christmas. Will hurting hearts be mended before the holidays come to an end? Featuring OCs Fallen Angels.
1. Prologue

A little late I know, but I recently had this published on gurabiteshiyon (A Gravitation fanfic website) and decided to expand my fanficing (I know not a word) horizons and publish my stories on fanfiction. This is just a little side story to a novel (63 chapters) I wrote called "My Baby's Got a Secret". However, the difference is this story has the FAKE boys in it (my new loves) and of course the Gravi babes. There are also OCs that I created called Fallen Angels, an American pop girl band that befriends the Gravi cast in My Baby's Got a Secret. Now they find themselves in the never ending, but lovable drama that is Dee and Ryo along our faves Shuichi and Yuki. Enjoy!!

P.S. My other works can also be seen on gurabiteshiyon under author name Jen. Hope you like it! I love reviews!

P.P.S. I do not own Gravitation or FAKE (sob)

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

"Yuki, why won't you spend Christmas Eve with me!?" Pop singer Shuichi Shindo yells to his lover. He is standing in the middle of the office suitcase in hand ready embark on another American trip.

"I told you before brat, I have to work!" Says romance author,Yuki Eiri, not taking his eyes off of his laptop.

"But we are going to spending it in New York! Bad Luck is going to perform at Rockefeller Center with Fallen Angels! Its going to be so great, you gotta come!!"

"Nope."

"You are so mean, why!? You can take your laptop with you!"

"I don't feel like trekking half way across the country to listen to your piddly music. I can hear it right here in Tokyo."

Shuichi shook heavily.

"If it really bugs you, you don't have to come to the concert, but don't you want to spend the holiday with me afterwards? We can go out, or we can spend it in a nice hotel room and exchange presents. It'd be so nice."

"Says you." Was the only answer he got.

The pink haired boy burst into tears of anger.

"You're just a fucking grinch. Fine spend it here all alone with your damn computer! See if I care!! And you can forget about your Christmas presents I bought for you! You don't deserve them!!"

The pink haired boy picks up his suitcase and storms out of the apartment leaving the author alone with just his computer keys and his beating heart the only sounds flowing throughout the hollow place.

27th Precinct, New York, New York

"Laytner, I'd like to see you in my office please." Commissioner Berkeley Rose called out to ebony haired detective Dee Laytner.

"Ha, whatdya do now Dee!" Drake yelled to the detective. Dee glared, but thought quickly if he HAD done something to piss off the Commissioner. Ever since the blonde haired, blue eyed, glasses wearing Commissioner strolled into the 27, he had made his life a living hell. Well, why wouldn't it be, if the head honcho was after your partner/love interest?

He sauntered over to the office and poked his head through the door.

"Yes sir?" He asked deliberately showing no sign of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Sit." The blonde man said without moving from his desk.

Dee took a seat right in front of the desk and slouched. Unprofessional yes, but when it concerned Rosie, who the hell cared?

"About the Meyer case, the commissioner asked, it has been closed has it not?"

"Yup, me and Ryo caught the perps two days ago." Dee said.

"So where's the paperwork on it?" Rose asked.

Dee slouched more. He was not one who enjoyed the mountains of paperwork this case had developed.

"Be finished after New Year's!" Dee said.

Rose glared.

"Let me guess, you're having your partner do all the paperwork while you lay around doing nothing…as usual?"

Dee shot up.

"Hey!"

"Save it Laytner." Rose stopped him. Just then another knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." Rose said. In walked a honey blonde haired, tall, thin young man with eyes the color of night. It was Randy, 'Ryo', Maclean, Dee's partner.

"Ah, Ryo, have a seat." The Commissioner said with a sparkle in his eyes and a slight smile. Ryo always had this effect on him. Dee felt the same way.

The half Japanese man took a seat next to his partner.

"Dee has informed me of your progress with the Meyer case."

"Yes sir, it's closed." Ryo said.

"I'm glad. But I am none too happy that the paperwork for that case has not been on my desk yet."

"It's quite a bit sir." Ryo replied.

"I can imagine. You and your partner have worked hard and I applaud it." Rose said. "But watchful eyes have shown me that you have put in the brunt of the work."

Dee glared at him. Rose was literally mocking him in front of his partner.

"With all due respect sir." Dee said. "What are you getting at?"

Rose smiled slyly.

"What I'm getting at, is that since it's the holidays and since Ryo has a little bit more responsibility than you, Laytner, because he took in that young charge of his, I see no reason why he should spend Christmas toiling over paperwork when you seem to have no plans."

"WHAT!?" Dee yelled.

"Sir, really its no problem." Ryo said. "I mean Bikky knows I have to work sometimes on holidays, he knows we can celebrate them right after my shift is over."

"Nonsense Ryo." Rose said. "I see no reason that you should spend your foster son's Christmas Break apart from him. And Laytner, you have to start pulling your end here. Not just on the field, but here in the precinct as well. Many times I have seen you drooling on your desk while Ryo has written eloquent reports and letters that have taken the day. It's time to reverse it."

Rose approached Ryo and put his hands on his shoulders.

"You spend the holiday with your son. You'll report back to duty on January 2nd. Dee will take over for you until then."

"Why you!?" Dee yelled.

Ryo blushed.

"Thank you sir." He said. "I appreciate it."

"RYO HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!"

"Think nothing of it Maclean." Berkeley continued. "With that being said, Dee, before you fly off the handle, I have some work you might enjoy doing. You'll be required to guard the Christmas Eve pop concert at Rockefeller Center."

"What…" Dee asked dazed.

"You heard me, it will be quite the event. We even have a popular band from Tokyo coming to perform."

"But I can't go without my partner!!" Dee yelled. "What if I get mauled by crazed teenaged brats?"

"Already been set." Rose said.

With that, a sound very much similar to that of running horses followed by a loud high pitched yell entered the office.

"DEE SENPAI!!!!!!!"

"Oh god no." Dee murmured.

The lavender haired force sniper grabbed onto Dee and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"SENPAI WE ARE GONNA SPEND CHRISTMAS EVE TOGETHER!! WON'T IT BE ROMANTIC?"

"J.J. has gladly agreed to give up his holiday vacation to take care of the concert with you Dee." Rose said smiling, not taking his eyes off of a blushing Ryo.

"Thanks a lot Scrooge." Dee murmured really pissed. He had been hoping to spend Christmas with Ryo. But now those plans were foiled. What sucked even more, why wasn't Ryo defending him? God did he care at all?


	2. Chapter 1: Screw You

"Why that no good, bastard guy. I swear when I get back to Tokyo I am never speaking to him again!!!" Shuichi muttered in his plane seat as it tore through the skies.

"Another fight with Yuki-san Shuichi?" Guitarist and Shuichi's long time best friend Hiro Nakano asked.

"He's just such a jerk!" Shuichi replied. "It's Christmas and all he wants to do is spend it with his stupid laptop!"

"Mmm, that is pretty jerky." Hiro said eyes skimming through the in flight magazine he was reading.

"Then why stay with the guy if all he does is anger you? Hell why ask him to marry you!" Keyboardist Suguru Fujisaki asked. All three were seated next to each other while on the other side sat manager Claude K and producer Sakano.

Shuichi's eyes softened and he put his hands in his lap.

"Because I love him and I want to spend my life with him." The singer said on the verge of bursting into tears. He had done his best to hide them while running through Narita Airport and then when the plane had just taken off. Now, a few hours later, it was getting harder and harder hide his pain.

Hiro put down the magazine and threw his arm over his best friend's shoulder.

"But isn't it not fair that he won't even give up his schedule, which seems pretty flexible to me, to come out on a nice trip to New York with you?" Hiro asked.

"And at Christmas time?" Suguru added.

Shuichi sighed. He had endured Yuki's harsh attitude numerous times before. But he had asked the author to marry him anyway. He just couldn't see himself without the author in his life. And thankfully, Yuki had said yes. But still, why was he being so mean during one of the most romantic times of the year? Is this what was going to keep happening every time Shuichi wanted some special time with Yuki, outside of the bedroom, was it always going to be a struggle that always ended with him crying?

Hiro squeezed Shuichi's shoulder.

"Give it some thought Shuichi." He said. "You guy's did rush into it a little."

"Don't even think about it at all!" K's voice erupted. "You have more important things to think about."

"K's right." Sakano interjected. "This is a very special concert since we are doing it for numerous children's charities. Families are coming from all over to see you and you want to sell enough tickets. All the proceeds are going to go to children's hospitals and foundations."

"Yeah, think of those kids Shuichi. Suguru said. "Not just about your relationship with Yuki. Everything will blow over, I'm sure of it."

Shuichi sighed and stared out the window. Everyone was right. The concert was very important than what he was dealing with right now. But still, he really was in a quandary. Was it worth it to stay with someone who would rather mope around than celebrate times of joy? Was this how he wanted to spend the rest of his life?

* * *

"Gee thanks for standing up for me partner!" Dee yelled as he and Ryo walked down the busy Manhattan street.

"What's your problem?" Ryo asked as he carried a bagful of groceries. Dee had been moody all day after their meeting with Rose and now all he was doing was whining. Even through the grocery store, all he did was grumble.

"You, and the fact that you didn't TRY to help me get some time off or at least refuse to take the vacation Rose gave you!"

Ryo glared.

"Rose gave me the time off so I can spend it with Bikky. I didn't ask for it." He replied.

"But now I am stuck doing all the paper work through the entire holiday!! Do you realize how shitty that is?" Dee paused. "Plus I'll bet you that Rose is off too and he will try to pull something!"

"Like what?" Ryo asked as they stood at a crosswalk.

"DUH are you that naïve? Dee asked wanting to smack Ryo upside the head. "You know he has the hots for you!!"

Ryo stared at the ground as they crossed the street.

"Well good for him, but I don't care. I intend on having a nice Christmas with Bikky and that's all."

Dee pulled out a cigarette and began smoking.

"What about me?"

Ryo looked over at him.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Didn't you think I would have liked to spend Christmas with you and the midget baboon?"

Ryo blushed as his partner stopped and stared him right in the face.

"I figured you would have probably been spending it with Penguin and the orphanage." He said shyly.

"I am, was, but I was going to come see you, hell even take you over there to celebrate with Penguin and the kids. Ya know, take you someplace…special."

The raven haired detective took a final puff and squashed the cigarette under his shoe. Ryo stared at him, unable to respond.

"Well, would you have gone with me?" Dee asked.

"Of course I would have Dee." Ryo said quietly. "You know I like to help out Penguin."

Dee glared.

"WELL THANKS TO ROSIE AND YOUR INABILITY TO STAND UP TO AUTHORITY NOW I WON'T EVEN BE DOING THAT!!" He yelled.

Ryo just shook his head.

"Don't blame me for you laziness. Ryo said defending himself. Rose is making you work because you didn't pull your weight. I'm not going to keep doing your desk work, especially not through Christmas. I want this to be a memorable time for Bikky as well as me and I intend on making it that way!"

Dee was shaking furiously.

"FINE BE THAT WAY!" He yelled again. "JUST DON'T BE SURPRISED IF ROSIE POPS UP AT YOUR DOOR CARRYING SOME MISTLETOE!!"

They were now standing outside Ryo's apartment building.

"Dee come on.." Ryo tried to get his partner to calm down.

"NO, GO HAVE YOUR WIMPY LITTLE CHRISTMAS!! FORGET THAT I ACTUALLY WANTED YOU TO SPEND IT WITH ME AND THE PENGUIN!! FORGET THAT I HAD ACTUALLY GOTTEN YOU A PRESENT!! JUST FORGET THE WHOLE THING! HOPE YOU, AND ROSE, AND THE BRAT HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!!!"

Before Ryo knew what hit him. Dee planted a rough kiss on his pale lips. The bag nearly fell out of his hands.

"Dee…" Ryo murmured.

"Asshole." Dee said and walked off quickly leaving Ryo speechless.

* * *

Yuki Eiri lay in bed tossing and turning. Normally after such a long day of writing, he would pass out at the drop of a hat, no matter where he was. Tonight though, sleep just wouldn't come. His mind was all over the place, but it wasn't the fight with Shuichi. He hated this time of the year, he really did.

Sounds of laughter beat into his eardrums.

"Yuki, Yuki!!!" A sixteen year old boy called out. He was running through the snow covered sidewalk.

"Eiri!, I'm over here!" A familiar voice rung out.

"Yuki! Merry Christmas!" The young boy said as he approached the tall brown haired man in the green parka.

"Not for a couple more days Eiri-kun! Come on, let me show you the tree!!"

"Okay Yuki!" The boy said laughing.

Eiri Yuki heard the voices and covered the pillow over his head. They just wouldn't stop.

"DAMMIT I HATE CHRISTMAS!!" He yelled.


	3. Chapter 2: Sad

SHUICHI!!!!! MY BUDDY!!!! A loud female voice erupted on the concert stage.

Shuichi saw a trio of girls known as the girl band Fallen Angels run to him and each of them wrap their arms around all three members of Bad Luck.

"Hey guys!!!!" Marie Dimartino said as she gave Suguru a warm hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"We missed you!" Nicole Fern said.

"We're so glad you're here for the concert!!" Lynn Karns said as she held Shuichi. She pulled back when she saw he wasn't being the hyper happy singer she had always known."

"Hey, why the long face kiddo?" She asked her pink haired buddy. Shuichi said nothing as he stared at her caring face. The next thing she knew he had thrown himself back in her arms for another embrace.

"Oh sweetie!" She said when she heard sniffles. "What's wrong?"

Hiro sighed.

"He and Yuki had a fight." He said. "Yuki isn't coming to the concert or to spend Christmas here with Shuichi."

"Ohhhh poor Shuichi!" Nicole said as the girls gathered around the pop singer.

"It'll be okay!" Marie said.

Shuichi sniffled.

"He's just a jerk!" He sobbed. "I love him so damn much and I do everything I can for him and he doesn't do shit for me!"

"I'm sure Yuki has a good reason why he can't come." Lynn said as she led the crying singer to the backstage area.

"He says he's too busy." Suguru answered.

The girls looked at him. Too busy? At Christmas time? What could keep Yuki from spending the holidays with the one he loved?

"I hate him!!" Shuichi cried suddenly.

"Oh hunny." Lynn rubbed his back. "You two will make up, you always do. Did you try asking why he didn't want to come?"

"He just kept saying he had to work!" Shuichi yelled. "He's not even going to see his family in Kyoto. Writing his damn books is more important to him than me!"

Bad Luck went over to him while K and Sakano went to see about the concert preparations. Shuichi wiped his runny nose and teary eyes with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Come on Shuichi lets get you cleaned up in the men's room." Hiro tugged his friend's arm and the three men went off leaving Fallen Angels alone.

"Man, I have never seen Shuichi that upset before." Nicole said.

"Me neither." Lynn added. "He's really pissed off. Why on earth wouldn't Yuki spend the holidays with his fiancée?"

"Well, being an author is really demanding." Marie said. "He has to get those books done."

Lynn shook her head.

"No it's more than that." She said. "Something is not clicking here. Yuki can do his books anywhere. It'd be different if he had to spend it in Kyoto, but he's not even doing that."

Just then their bodyguard Ricky Warren appeared.

"Jeez, Shuichi is really a mess." He said. "I just came from the Men's Room and he is balling his eyes out. What's got him all weepy?"

"Yuki refused to come with him for Christmas." Marie said. "They had a big fight over it."

Ricky slapped his head.

"And that's a surprise!?" He said. "Those two are always fighting!"

Lynn glared.

"Yeah but its not one of those fights where they kiss and makeup." She said. "It's serious. Shuichi even said he hated Yuki."

"You don't think he is rethinking of marrying Yuki do you?" Nicole asked.

"I hope not." Marie said. "Those two, as much as they fight, are made for each other! Besides, its Christmas time, they can't let this fight affect them!"

"Lets pray your right about that." Lynn said.

Back in Tokyo Yuki was still trying to sleep. It made it worse when his phone began ringing. He sighed angrily, got up, and picked up the cordless in his office.

"What!" He asked angrily.

"Eiri-san!!" The sweet voice that belonged only to NG Production head Tohma Seguchi answered.

"Oh it's you." Yuki said and slumped down in his desk chair. "What do you want?"

"Is that the way to treat your Nii-san?" Tohma answered happily.

"It is when he calls in the middle of the night!" Yuki said.

Tohma sighed. Such a temper his brother in law had.

"I was just calling to see how you were doing." He said. "I heard that you had decided not to go to New York with Shindo-san for the Christmas Concert."

Eiri glared at the phone. God his brother in law was always so nosy!

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, I was concerned." The sunshine blonde said. "I know how hard this time of the year is for you."

"Gee thanks for reminding me."

Tohma sighed.

"Well everyone is going to New York for the holiday. Nittle Grasper was asked at the last minute to perform at the Children's Holiday Concert at Rockefeller Center. Another band had to drop out after the lead singer got bronchitis."

"Good for you." Yuki said sarcastically.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with us."

Yuki sighed. Why couldn't everyone leave him alone?

"I already told the baka no. So why should I say yes to you?"

Tohma laughed.

"Because I could pay for your fare, put you up in a nice hotel. You can spend the holidays in the comfort of your family. Mika and Tatsuha are coming too. You're father has to stay in Kyoto to watch over the temple."

He paused, but then added…

"And you can see Shindo-san and you two can talk."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. He had to admit the fight with Shuichi had been laying heavily on his mind. But his past was also haunting him. He really didn't want to go back to where all his pain began.

"I don't know Tohma."

"I promise we won't mention Kitizawa or go to Central Park or anywhere that can trigger those memories. I promise to make it a nice holiday for you."

"Well…"

"Just think about it." Tohma said. "Call me later today with your answer. Okay!? I have to go. Your sister asked if I could pick her up a midnight snack. She's starting to get those cravings! Sayonara Eiri-san!"

"Sayonara." Eiri said and hung up the phone. He sat at his desk for a long time trying to decide what to do.

* * *

Ryo walked the steps of his apartment building. He got his keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and walked in. There he was met with his foster son Bikky Goldman lying on the couch, dozing, with the TV on. Ryo gave a small chuckle as he put down the grocery bag on the table. He walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"I was watchin that." Protested Bikky.

"Hey sorry B. I just thought it would be more comfortable for you if the TV wasn't on."

"Naaaah." The blonde mulatto eleven year old gave a great big stretch.

"How was school today?" Ryo asked taking a seat next to Bikky on the couch.

"S'okay. My math teacher is a biatch though." He said.

"Watch your mouth Bikky." Ryo said. "Well at least you start Christmas Break in a couple of days."

"Sorry, sorry." He said.

Ryo smiled even though Bikky could see it was a half hearted smile.

"I've got some good news for you." Ryo said.

"Does it involve that new Grand Theft Auto game I have been wanting for Christmas!?" The boy asked with a grin.

Ryo rolled his eyes.

"No, but it does involve Christmas. My boss gave me the holiday off."

Bikky shot up.

"Really!? How did you pull that off?" He paused. "Wait you didn't get fired did ya?"

Ryo laughed.

"No I didn't. My boss was just kind enough to let me have the vacation with you. I don't have to go back to work till the 2nd!"

Bikky smiled.

"That's great Ryo!! Now I don't have to spend Christmas Eve eating "Easy Mac" and watching bad movies!"

Ryo laughed again and rubbed his son's head.

"Nope, you and I can have our own Christmas together! Now come help me unload the groceries on the kitchen table and we can decide on how we should spend the holidays."

Bikky jumped up off the couch and followed his foster father out of the room. Even though he was not thirty, Ryo had decided to take in the orphaned preteen after his father was shot in a botched drug deal. Ryo had lost his parents after a terrible accident when he was in his late teens, so this time of the year was often a lonely and sad time for him. Now that he had Bikky, those feelings were soon beginning to fade.

But as they were unloading the groceries Bikky couldn't help notice that something was troubling Ryo. The detective wasn't quite good at hiding his emotions, so he was pretty easy to read. Bikky had a good idea what was bugging him.

"So, is the pervert going to be invading our Christmas too?" Bikky asked as he put away the milk.

"He has a name B." Ryo said. "And no, Dee won't be coming. He has to work."

"HA! Does he even know how to do work?" Bikky said laughing.

Ryo rolled his eyes again. Those two never stopped fighting even when they were apart.

"He has to do some paperwork at the precinct and then he has to guard a concert at Rockefeller Center."

"Oh."

Ryo put some food in the cupboard, but couldn't help thinking about the kiss Dee had given him outside the apartment building. Sure he had been kissed, and um, other things by Dee before, but this one was different. Dee genuinely looked hurt.

"Did you want to spend Christmas with him?" Bikky asked quietly.

Ryo looked over at his son and sighed.

"Well, he and I had a little fight just before I came in. He was going to invite us to spend Christmas Eve helping Mother at the orphanage. But now that he has to work he can't. It really bothers him."

Bikky poured himself a glass of soda and sat down at the table.

"So why is that your problem?" He asked.

Ryo put some water on to boil for tea and sat down at the table across from Bikky.

"Well, Dee is mad because he thinks I didn't stand up for him. When the commissioner gave me the time off, he had also told Dee that he had to work. What's even worse is that he is partnered up with J.J. for the concert, and we both know how J.J. can be."

Bikky snickered. He couldn't help it. He had heard from Ryo the J.J. and Dee stories. He immediately stopped himself from laughing anymore when he saw the sad look on Ryo's face.

"Aw come on man. It's not your fault." Bikky reassured. "So the pervert has to work and you get to spend Christmas with me. You weren't going to, remember? But your boss gave you the holiday. You didn't even ask for it."

Ryo smiled sadly at his son.

"I know Bikky." He said. "And I am glad Rose did. I want to give you a Christmas you will always remember. I just…still feel kinda blue for Dee. That's all."

The phone then rang and Bikky jumped up to answer it. The teapot whistled and Ryo took it off the stove and took out his mug and a tea packet.

Bikky came bouncing in a few minutes later.

"Hey Ryo!" He said. "That was Carol. She and I are going to go skating at Rockefeller Center! You want to come!?"

Ryo stirred his tea and added some honey.

"Mmm, not today. I'm kind of tired. But you go and have a great time. Remember to walk Carol home if it gets dark. Try to be home in time for dinner."

"Okay!" Bikky ran out to grab his jacket and ice skates.

"You got money on you!?" Ryo called out.

"Yeah!"

"Wear your gloves! It's getting pretty cold out there!"

"Okay!"

Bikky went by the door to get his shoes on. As he passed by the kitchen he saw Ryo sitting at the table with that sad look still on his face. He couldn't help feeling sad himself.

"See ya Ryo! Be back later!"

"Have fun! Be careful!" Ryo called back as Bikky slammed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 3: Crash Meeting

The temperature dropped as the sun set over Manhattan. Five o'clock rush hour found the city in a bustle of traffic as worker bees tore their way out of the city. The Christmas lights that were decorated all over the place beamed on making the city even more sparkling as it already is. Traffic was even more chaotic as Christmas Eve neared where people were filling in the stores finishing up their holiday shopping. Salvation Army Santa's rang their bells proudly on every block asking the citizens to give a little bit to those less fortunate. And in the middle of it all the great Rockefeller Center Christmas tree stood in all of its glory, watching over the ice skaters that laughed and danced around.

That night, the rink had a good majority of skaters. Many of whom were enjoying the break from the chaos the holiday's brought. But it was not completely enjoyable for some.

"I can't believe how upset Shuichi was." Marie said as she skated along the ice alongside Lynn and Nicole. The girls had decided to venture out onto the ice after rehearsal for some fun. They had invited Bad Luck, but they declined. They were exhausted from the long flight and Shuichi was still pretty emotional. They decided to call it an early night and went back to the hotel.

"I know." Lynn interjected, her gloved hands in the pockets of her heavyweight jacket. "He could barely perform during rehearsal. He was really a wreck."

"I just don't understand Yuki sometimes." Nicole said. "How can he be so cruel?"

"Yeah who shoved a lump coal up his butt?" Ricky yelled as he skated clumsily behind the girls.

Lynn sighed. She sort of knew the truth. A long time ago, she had stumbled upon Yuki's secret, but had kept her promise to keep quiet.

She shrugged.

"Yuki must have a good reason." Was the only answer she could come up with.

The girls turned slowly around the rink.

"Well, what can we do?" Marie asked. "It's not like we can kidnap Yuki and take him to New York."

"Nah, not enough time for that." Lynn said with a laugh.

"Mmm…maybe we can at least do something for Shuichi!" Marie said. "Maybe we can convince Yuki to call Shuichi and have them kiss and makeup or something."

Lynn laughed.

"Christmas phone sex." She said giggling. "Nice present!"

The girls laughed coming up with silly and somewhat obscene ideas of how to help the troubled couple.

"You guys are sick." Ricky yelled.

"Hey men have two heads!" Lynn yelled over her shoulder. "They just don't know how to use the right one!"

Nicole giggled.

"At the right moment!" The girls burst out laughing and grabbed onto each other's hands to support themselves from falling. Ricky just shook his head and slid across the ice.

Suddenly…

"AHHH WATCH OUT!!!!!"

The next thing Ricky knew something had come in contact with his back and unable to keep his balance, he tripped and he went tumbling around to the side of the ice rink crashing into the side of the rink. The girls skated quickly over to where Ricky lay semi-conscious underneath a dark blue and yellow bundle.

"Oh wow!" Lynn said as she kneeled down. "Are you okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine Lynn!" Ricky said rubbing his head.

"Not you, you idiot!" She said and reached a hand up to the small person who was trying to get up from on top of Ricky.

"Ow, motha fucker that hurt!" Said the skater as he took Lynn's hand and tried to stand up.

The two other girls approached him and helped the boy to his feet.

"You okay!?" Lynn asked again.

The dark skinned blonde haired boy shook off some of the ice off his jacket.

"Yeah I'm alright." He looked down at Ricky. "Sorry mister." He put his hand behind his head.

"Ugh." Was all Ricky could come up with.

Suddenly another voice rang out.

"BIKKY YOU DORK!!!!" And up skated a tall, strawberry blonde teenaged girl with an angry look on her face.

"Wha, I beat ya didn't I, Carol!" The boy named Bikky yelled.

"YEAH AFTER NEARLY MAULING SOMEONE DOWN!" The girl named Carol yelled. She turned to the group who were trying to help up their buddy. "Sorry about my friend, he thought he could beat me in a skating race, but he ended up tripping on his own two skates!"

"I DID NOT!" He yelled. "I just hit something that's all!"

"Yeah, him!" She yelled pointing at Ricky who was being helped up by Lynn and Nicole.

Marie smiled.

"Don't worry about him!" She said. "He's just a natural klutz. Even if your friend hadn't hit him, he would have tripped sooner or later."

"Gee thanks Marie!" Ricky yelled.

Lynn turned back to the group and saw red trickling onto the ice. She skimmed her eyes up to see the boy had a small hole in his jeans.

"Umm, Bikky was it?" She said pointing to him. "I think you need to look at your leg!"

Bikky looked down and saw the cut. Carol screamed.

"GAAAH YOUR BLEEDING!!!" She yelled. "QUICK CALL AN AMBULANCE OR SOMETHING!!!"

Bikky froze as Lynn kneeled down to take a look.

"Awww, it's not too bad." She said. "Just a deep scratch. Probably from when you slid across the ice there. I did that once too."

Bikky just realized he had senses and winced.

"OWWWW IT HURTS!!!" He yelled.

Lynn laughed.

"Relax, it'll heal in no time. She stood up. "Come on, I got a first aid kit in my car. We'll patch you right up."

The two looked at the group somewhat suspiciously. They were city kids after all and knew when to trust and when not to trust.

Marie and Nicole smiled and Ricky just grumbled.

"Don't worry, we're harmless." Lynn said. "We're not kidnappers, or axe murderers or anything like that."

The smile on their faces and the kind, trusting look's in their eyes told Bikky and Carol they were safe. Besides, they also looked a little familiar.

The group got out of the skating rink and back to Lynn's car where she pulled out her Red Cross First Aid Kit. It was the larger size because she and her friend's were always getting into bumps and scrapes. Especially Ricky.

Bikky sat down on the driver's side of her blue convertible as Lynn began cleaning up his wound. Carol still looked at them oddly.

"Excuse me." She said. "But you guys look really familiar. Have I seen you around somewhere?"

"You might have." Nicole said. "We're Fallen Angels."

"Fallen what now?" Bikky asked co

Carol looked at them oddly.

"No you're not!" She said. "I listen to their albums! You don't look like them at all."

"Well excuse us that we are not decked out in our concert attire!" Marie said jokingly.

Carol still looked at them strangely as Lynn finished patching Bikky up.

"Good as new kiddo." She said wiping her hands. "But your jeans have a nice little hole in them now." She looked back at Carol.

"Still don't believe us huh?" Lynn said with a smile. She sighed. "Guess we have to prove it."

She turned to her friends and whispered. The next thing Carol and Bikky knew the trio of girls broke out into song with a harmony that could only be recognized as Fallen Angels. When they finished, Carol looked at them with stars in her eyes.

"OH WOW YOU ARE FALLEN ANGELS!!!!" She yelled. "OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! THIS IS SO GREAT!! YOU ARE MY FAVORITE GIRL GROUP EVER!!!"

The girls blushed.

"Thank you!" They said sweetly.

Bikky just glared as Carol began gabbing non-stop, he hated this mushy girl crazy stuff.

"Jeez Carol get a grip already. He said. If hadn't been for me bumping into that doofus over there (he pointed to Ricky) you would have never have met them."

"HEY WHO YOU CALLING A DOOFUS HALF PINT!" Ricky yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME HALF PINT!!" The blonde boy yelled.

The girls rolled their eyes. Men always had to pick a fight with each other, no matter where they were or who they were with.

"Hmph ELEVEN HUH!? Ricky said snarling. "YOU'RE PRETTY SHRIMPY FOR AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD!?"

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE THE SAME SIZE BRAIN AS A SHRIMP!" Bikky yelled back.

"ALRIGHT!" Lynn yelled interrupting the two. "Why don't you guys settle your little argument over a meal at McDonald's, our treat!"

"REALLY!?" Carol yelled.

"Really." Marie said. "After all, we are buddies now right?" She winked as the led the two kids out of the parking lot and back out to Rockefeller Center and right to the nearest McD's. Ricky decided he wasn't hungry, or rather didn't feel like sitting with Bikky after their little tiff, so Lynn let him sit in her car. Once they got their food and found a place to sit, Bikky and Carol began telling the girl's a little bit about themselves. It was heart wrenching because these were two kids who were so young, barely into puberty and already had seen the harsh realities that life could throw. They had to grow up way too fast.

"I'm so sorry about your dad Bikky." Marie said as she bit into a fry.

"Ahh that okay!" Bikky said as he took a sloppy bite of his Big Mac. "I try not to think about it much. Especially now that I have a cool guardian like Ryo."

"Who's Ryo?" Lynn asked.

"My foster dad. Randy Maclean. Everyone calls him Ryo though. He's half Japanese so that's his Japanese name." Bikky said taking another sloppy bite. "He took me in right after my dad got killed. He's a cop."

"He's really nice!" Carol said as she slurped her soda. "He and Dee helped me out when I was trying to get my papa out of the prison hospital."

"Aww, I'm sorry hunny." Nicole said patting Carol's hand.

Carol narrowed her eyes. "Papa was really sick, but now I know he is safe and not suffering anymore. I live with my aunt and she is really sweet. And Ryo and Dee are like my big brothers. They watch out for me."

"Now who's Dee?"

Bikky snorted as he scarfed a French fry.

"A pervert!" He said sarcastically.

The girls raised their eyebrows, but Carol smacked him on the shoulder.

"Dee Laytner is Ryo's partner!" She said proudly. "He's really funny, and… she leaned in so she could whisper. "He's got a BIG crush on Ryo!" She giggled.

The girls smiled.

"Jeez Carol, why don't you shout it too the whole world that Dee is trying to nail Ryo!"

The girls looked at him oddly.

"Oh really?" Nicole said.

"Yeah." Bikky said pushing his cap up off his head a little. "He is always drooling over Ryo and trying to kiss him and get into his pants and stuff. It's gross."

"But that's cause he loves Ryo!" Carol said defending Dee.

Lynn bit into her McNugget.

"Well does Ryo feel the same way?" She asked.

Carol put her chin in her hand.

"I don't know." She said. "I think he does, but he always seems, weirded out by the whole thing."

"So, Ryo isn't sure how he feels about Dee?"

"How he feels about men period!" Carol said.

"Mmm."

"Yeah well, I won't have to worry about that right now!" Bikky said tilting his chair back. "Ryo's boss gave him Christmas and New Year's off AND is making the pervert work, so he won't be spoiling my Christmas!!!"

"But it started a big fight between him and Ryo!" Carol yelled. "How can you be so mean? Dee wanted you and Ryo to spend Christmas with him and the orphans! Now he can't! You even told me Ryo was pretty bummed out about it. Dee probably won't speak to him now."

Fallen Angels sighed.

"Gee ring any bells?" Marie whispered reminding the girls that Shuichi and Yuki were in slightly the same position.

"Hey as long as it doesn't invade my Christmas, I'm happy!" Bikky said.

Lynn checked her watch.

"Whoa, it's getting late you guys!" She said. "It's almost seven thirty!"

Bikky jumped out of his chair.

"AW CRAP I TOLD RYO I WOULDN'T BE LATE FOR DINNER!" He said. "HE'S GONNA BE PISSED."

"Don't worry." Marie said throwing out her tray. "We'll take you guys home and explain to your dad about why you were late. It's not your fault!"

"REALLY!?" Bikky asked.

"Sure!"

"OH THANK YOU!!!" Bikky was thrilled. It was tough being with a cop dad who actually acted as a dad!

"Now we just have to get Ricky to stop sulking in my car!" Lynn said with a smile as they exited the restaurant.

* * *

Shuichi lay on his hotel bed sniffling. He was still pretty torn up. Suguru and Hiro had decided to hit the hay after a tough afternoon of rehearsal. K was down at the bar enjoying some much needed quiet time and Sakano was holed up in his room preparing all the notes he needed to email to Seguchi.

"Damn you Yuki, you bastard." He mumbled. He rolled onto his stomach and played with the TV remote control trying to find something to watch. He needed something to divert his mind from thinking about how angry he was at his author. But all that was on TV was crappy sitcoms and way too heavy dramas. He turned it off. Shuichi sniffled again as his eyes gazed across to his open suitcase. He rolled off the bed and approached it slowly taking something out and gazing longingly at it.

"Oh Yuki, do you really love me? Or is all this just some big joke?" He toyed with the box in his hand.

"You really have no idea the lengths I will go for you." He murmured. "Why are you like this? Why won't you come to me? I thought we were past this."

He laid back down on his bed, placing the box aside. He rolled into a fetal position and began crying again.

* * *

"YUKI! WOW LOOK AT ALL THE SNOW! IT'S COVERING ALL THE CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS OUT HERE"

"Pretty amazing isn't it, Eiri!"

"Yuhuh! I'm sinking!"

"Be careful!"

"I am!"

Yuki gathered some snow into his gloved hand.

"You know what's also fun about snow in New York?" He said.

"What?"

"The snow is thick enough to…HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

"YIKES YUKI!!" Eiri shook his blonde strands that were now drenched in cold wet slush. "YOUR IN TROUBLE!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!!" He tore off as Eiri threw a handful of snow at the writer's jacket.

"Ooo, close but not close enough!" Yuki yelled as he threw another snow ball.

Eiri grabbed some more snow and packed it into a big ball and chucked it right at his teacher.

"AH YA GOT ME!"

Yuki fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.

Eiri leaned down to check on his teacher. He was panting and laughing. His face all red from the snow.

"You okay sensei!?" He asked.

"Ohhh, Eiri, is that you? Come closer." Eiri leaned in. "Closer." Eiri leaned to the point to where his teacher's lips where right under his nose.

"GOTCHA!" The teacher threw a handful of snow down his student's shirt and pulled him to the ground.

"AAAAAAHHH SENSEI!!" Eiri shrieked as the two rolled on the ground. "IT'S COLD! THAT WAS A MEAN TRICK" But he was laughing anyway as he squirmed underneath his teacher.

"Ah ha, you are in my clutches!" Yuki yelled. "I will never let you go!"

Eiri began to blush as the captivating scent of Yuki, sweat, and the cold Central Park snow took over his sense. His blush deepened when Yuki stared him right in the eyes. The brown thin strands practically tickling his nose.

"You're shivering Eiri-kun." Yuki said huskily.

Eiri didn't respond.

Yuki got up and extended his hand.

"Come on, let's get you home and warmed up. He said. "Seguchi is probably expecting you."

Eiri took the large hand nervously and stood up. He brushed the snow off of his clothes. The two began exiting the park.

"That was a lot of fun sensei." Eiri said shyly. "Thank you."

"My pleasure Eiri." Yuki said. "It always make me happy when I saw that beautiful smile of yours."

Eiri blushed.

The next thing he knew, he was slumped down in his desk chair, in Tokyo, and no longer sixteen, but twenty four. Everything he had just enjoyed was just a passing memory that had invaded his dreams.

Eiri put his fingertips to his forehead. He had a pounding headache.

"Dammit." He whispered. "Dammit, dammit, dammit."


	5. Chapter 4: Smoky Chatter

Ryo pulled some boxes out of his closet and carried them to the living room. He figured while Bikky was out skating that he would get a start on decorating the apartment. He hadn't time to lately because of his busy schedule. Grumbling as he pulled out a tangle of multi-colored Christmas light he began to place the decorations around the house. Many of them were passed down to them from his parents. He admired the Santa snow globe and the beautiful glass star that went atop the Christmas tree. He laughed as he pulled out yellowed crayon drawings and cards he had made for his parents wishing them merry Christmas. He found ornaments he had made in school that they would hang on the tree adding to its brightness.

Ryo felt a tightness in his chest and tried to suppress it. Since his parent's death, Christmas had become a time of sorrow for him. Even though he would celebrate with his aunt and uncle, it still didn't seem right. Christmas was a time of great happiness for him and his family. It would usually be a big celebration and his mother would pull all the stops with cooking a great meal laughing because her husband couldn't even peel a potato right. Mr. Maclean would usually go out and decorate the house in Christmas lights while babysitting little Ryo who would be playing out in the snow. The family would arrive. Family being Aunt Elena and Uncle Rick, his father's sister and her husband. The rest of Ryo's mother's family either lived faraway in Japan or, well, when it came to the Maclean side, Ryo's parents didn't want to deal with family squabbles and snobby relatives telling them what they have done wrong with their lives. For Ryo's parents, it was about good food, family, and love. Under the tree was dozens of presents, many of them for various relatives and friends, plenty for Ryo, and at least one or two from the parents to each other. They didn't need material things, as cheesy as it might have been; having each other was all the presents they could ever want.

Ryo wiped a tear that had escaped from his eyes as he stared at 2 ornaments his father had given his mother. They were both heart shaped ornaments. One held a picture a black and white photo of his parents on their wedding day; another held a color picture of an infant Ryo in his mother's arms wrapped in the tender embrace of Ryo's father. The smiles were miles wide as they stared down at their baby boy.

"God I gotta stop being so sensitive." He murmured as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. This was one Christmas he was going to try to be happy about, not just for the sake of Bikky, but himself as well.

He put down the ornaments and picked up the wreath he was going to put on the door. After finding a hammer and nail he went to the door.

BANG

Ryo was smacked face first with the door and it knocked him right to the ground.

"OW!!!"

"Whoops sorry Ryo."

Ryo looked up to see Bikky and Carol looking right down at him along with four other faces right behind them.

"Gah B you gotta be careful with that door!" Ryo said rubbing his head, then he looked and saw the hole in Bikky's pants.

"What happened to your jeans?"

"Bikky fell on his butt and ripped them!" Carol interjected.

"I TRIPPED!" Bikky yelled.

Ryo got up.

"But its okay! We were rescued by Fallen Angels!" Carol yelled giddily.

"Who?"

"Us." Lynn said with a little wave. "My name is Lynn and this is Marie and Nicole, we were skating at Rockefeller Center when Bikky and our resident klutz smacked into one another."

"Bikky…" Ryo gave him that scary what did you do look!

"ACCIDENT!" Bikky said defending himself.

"It was, actually Bikky was the one who suffered minor injuries!" Nicole said.

"HEY I GOT HURT TOO!" Ricky yelled.

"Yeah, but you only hit your head. No real damage." Lynn said laughing.

Ricky glared, but Ryo was worried.

"Are you alright Bikky?!" He asked.

"Yeah I'm cool." The preteen said.

"Just a cut on the leg." Marie said. "He's all patched up!"

Ryo breathed a sigh of relief. The girls meanwhile, as collected as they were on the outside, were Jello on the inside. Ryo was definitely a looker.

"Ryo, they are a rock band!" Carol said excitedly. "They are really popular! I have all their albums!"

"And they fed us McDonald's." Bikky said with a small belch.

Ryo smiled to the girls.

"Thank you ladies for helping out Bikky!" He said happily. "I appreciate it!"

"It's no prob! Both he and Carol are really nice kids." Nicole said.

"Would you like to come in?" Ryo asked realizing they were all standing outside the apartment still dressed in their winter outdoor attire.

Lynn looked at her watch.

"Nah its getting late and we needed to be heading home." She reached into her pocket. "But before we do, here."

She handed Ryo three tickets plus 3 backstage passes.

"We're are singing at the Children's Christmas Concert at Rockefeller Center on Christmas Eve. If you are free you're more than welcome to come! We're going to be performing with Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper as well."

Ryo looked at the tickets and smiled.

"We'd be glad too." He said. "I was thinking of how to spend Christmas Eve with Bikky and this sound's like a wonderful idea."

"Great!" Nicole said. "The concert starts at 8pm, but if you wanna come early we are hiring volunteers to help set up!"

Ryo really liked that idea.

"What do you think B?" He said.

"Eh uh." Bikky said shrugging his shoulders.

Carol meanwhile was squealing!

"Carol you need to get permission from you aunt first." Ryo said.

"Then it's settled!" Ricky said, even though he was none to happy about Bikky coming to the concert.

"Welp, gotta go. Catch y'all later!" Marie yelled and the girls and Ricky trotted off closing the door behind them.

They smiled to themselves as they sauntered down the apartment stairs, glad they made someone's day. For some reason...Ryo seemed...well..kinda sad.

* * *

"DEE SENPAI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" A loud voice echoed in the concert hall. 

"Oh Jesus." Dee moaned as he hunkered down further in the audience chairs. "DAMN YOU BERKELEY, YOU OWE ME!"

"SENPAIIIII! COME OUT! IT'S TIME TO HELP DECORATE!!"

Dee groaned. After sitting at his desk for five hours staring at his computer screen typing up his latest batch of reports, Rose had the nerve to tell him AND J.J. that they had to go to Rockefeller Center and help decorate the sets for the concert while the bands rehearsed. Give them the opportunity to do something charitable with their time as Rose had said. What, and being a cop in NEW YORK of all places wasn't charitable enough? To top it off, he was still pissed at Ryo for not standing up for him in Rose's office that day. Poor Dee couldn't get a break.

"SENPAI!" J.J. lavender's head poked up from the chairs.

"Dammit J.J.!" Dee yelled. "Fuck off!"

"Aw, poor Dee Senpai!" J.J. said and flung himself into Dee's arms. "I know you are tired and overworked! But it's Christmas and we get to spend it TOGETHER! Isn't it great!"

"Yeah so great I just may puke." Dee said. "NOW GET OFF ME!"

"I got some mistletoe!" The short man held up a sprig of the kissing plant.

"I got a fist!"

"How's about a kiss hmm? It's tradition!" J.J. said puckering up.

Dee rolled his eyes.

"Kiss this." He said and smacked J.J.'s head into the back of plush red chair and sauntered out. He needed some air or more honestly a cigarette. He went out through the back exit buttoning up his coat. The weather channel had been saying that snow was threatening to hit Manhattan hard, but all there had been was mediocre snow storms that left the mess on the ground, but not enough to call off schools or anything like that.

Dee leaned against the wall and stared into space neither realizing nor caring that he wasn't alone. Dee dug into his pocket for his pack of smokes and realized there was nothing in there. He dug around in the rest of his jacket pockets and his pant pockets and found nothing but smashed gum sticks and lighters.

"Dammit, I must have left them at the station." He looked around. He saw the man standing next to him puffing away on his own cancer stick. He was a tall, thin young man with dirty blonde hair, wearing a leather jacket.

"Hey buddy, can I bum one off of you?" Dee asked.

The gentleman took another puff and looked over at him. Golden eyes met jade.

"Sure." He said quietly and reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette for Dee.

"Thanks." Dee said and lit up. The two men remained silent as they let the nicotine fill their lungs and the smoke exhale and mix with the chilly air.

"So you work here?" Dee asked.

The blonde didn't answer.

"Guess not. Man this is bullshit. I should be spending Christmas with Ryo and Penguin, not here babysitting brats for tomorrow's concert."

"Life's a bitch." The blonde replied.

"You have no idea." Dee said.

The blonde stopped smoking for a minute.

"Ryo." He said. "That's Japanese."

"Yep." Dee said turning to him. "He's half Japanese. How'd ya know about his name?"

The man shrugged and smirked. "Just do."

Then he added.

"Ryo is Japanese for excellent."

Dee looked up and smiled.

"Heh, never knew that." He said. "But I guess it suits him."

He smacked his head lightly against the wall.

"Man this sucks." Dee whined. "I can't believe that he just won't stand up to Rose. He doesn't realize how much I care for him, not matter how hard I try!"

"Trying is overrated." The man replied.

"I guess." Dee said then added sarcastically. "You seem to have a pretty positive outlook on life."

The blonde exhaled some smoke.

"Eh, I really just don't give a shit." He said.

"Got another cig?" Dee asked.

The man handed over another cigarette. This time a light shined into Dee's eyes and saw that the man had a ring on his finger.

"Ya married?" He asked.

"Engaged." The man said as he puffed away at another smoke.

"Oh, congrats." Dee said realizing it was a gay relationship. I hope it doesn't turn out as shitty as the way my love life has been lately."

"It probably will." The man said. "But the brat can handle it. I put up with him for this long, might as well tell the whole world there is no stopping it."

"Man, you really don't see anything good in life do ya."

"Not really, I don't want to be here."

Suddenly a voice rung out.

"Eiri-kun!" A man, pretty girly one at that, at least Dee thought, came running towards them. He was wearing a black hat, a jacket with fur on the collar, and purple leopard gloves.

"Eiri-kun! Come on inside! He yelled. "We are getting ready to rehearse!" The man yelled. "I want you to look over some lyrics for me and tell me if they will be good enough for the concert!"

"Whatever." He mumbled and crushed out his cigarette and walked towards the furry collared one.

"Hey thanks for the cigarettes man." Dee said extending his hand. "I'm Dee Laytner. I'm one of the cops having to guard this stupid thing."

The man turned.

"Makes two of us, except I am not a cop." He said shaking back. "I'm Yuki Eiri."

"EIRI-KUUUNN!"

"ALRIGHT I AM COMING YOU PRISS!" Yuki yelled and disappeared back into the building.

Dee smirked.

"Cool guy." He said. "Kinda closed off though. But if he was single and Ryo wasn't around, I'd probably hit on him."

The idea made Dee chuckle for the first time in days.

"SENPAIIII I FOUND YOU!"

"Aw fuck."


	6. Chapter 5: Rehearsal

As the NYC cops and other volunteers began set decorating, Bad Luck, Fallen Angels, and Nittle Grasper came out to admire the view. It was the night before the concert and everything was going smoothly. The set was looking very nice with lots of decorated Christmas trees, walls painted as snowy backgrounds, signs wishing merry Christmas and happy new year in all sorts of languages decorated the tops of the stage. The sound was being tested and the artists began tuning their instruments.

"Come on Shuichi, don't tell me this doesn't cheer you up?!" Hiro said patting him on the back.

Shuichi even though still pissed at Yuki couldn't help but stare in amazement at the beautiful decorations that had been done to the stage. It really was wonderful. He looked over to see volunteers piling a bunch of wrapped gift boxes on the side.

"Those aren't even props." Lynn said smiling when she saw what he was looking at. "Those are present for all the kids that are coming to the show. A lot of the families can't afford too many presents this year because a lot of them are in financial trouble, so people donated new toys to the cause."

"Why are they in financial trouble?" Noriko asked.

Marie shrugged.

"Lots of reasons." She said. Some of the kids coming are sick and medical care is really expensive, others are from some poorer areas, and others are just here to have a good time, an extra treat is always a good thing. Their ticket sales are going to children's causes after all."

Tohma smiled as Ryuichi bounced around the set admiring it.

"Oh Kuma isn't it pretty!?" He said. "I love Christmastime in America!"

"As long as the kids love it, that's all that matters!" Nicole said.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELVES!" A dark haired man yelled as he helped hoist up a Christmas tree. "YOU'RE NOT THE ONES HAULING THIS SH…STUFF!"

"Uh oh, looks like we got a grinch." Lynn whispered.

"SENPAI, DON'T BE SO RUDE!" A lavender haired man yelled from behind. "Excuse him." He said turning to the group of artists. "He's just a little cranky because he has been working all day! Poor Senpai, I promise I'll give you a nice long backrub when we are done."

"Do it and die." The man said.

The group laughed.

"ALRIGHT BAD LUCK YOU ARE UP FIRST!" Sakano yelled from the backstage.

"Got it!" Shuichi yelled and approached the microphone. Fallen Angels and Nittle Grasper left the stage and sat in the audience chairs.

Suguru set up his synthesizer while Hiro tuned his guitar.

"So what should we start with Shindo-san."

"Well its Christmas. Why not Jingle Bell Rock!?"

"Let's do it!" Hiro said and the band broke out adding a techno-y tune to the song.

"Shuichi is really shining today." Marie whispered. "He seems better."

"I'm sure he and Yuki will make up in time for Christmas." Nicole said.

"No one can be sad on Christmas…na no da!"

Tohma laughed, looked over his shoulder, and smiled.

Lynn saw him look over and peeked for herself. In the back there was a man slouched in the audience chairs reading a newspaper. Why Tohma looked made her suspicious.

Bad Luck meanwhile had finished the song and went into one of their own as Lynn stood up.

"Where ya going?" Marie asked.

"Ladies Room, gotta powder my nose."

"Geez Lynn you could just say you had to pee!?" Ricky yelled. She smacked him over the head.

"Unlike some people, I have class." She said as she walked up the row. Making sure to stay as unsuspicious as possible she tried to keep her eyes away from the stranger, but she when she caught a glimpse of the gold ring on his finger and the Italian leather shoes, she knew exactly who it was. Giddy she walked quickly out and into the lobby.

"OH MAN WAIT TILL THE GIRLS HEAR THIS!" She said as she pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

It was Ryo's first day off and he was enjoying it. Bikky was in school and he had the apartment to himself. He picked up the remote to the TV and lounged on the couch in his sweats. He was tempted to stay in his PJs all day, but decided against it in case someone came in the door or Bikky brought any friends over. He hated anyone thinking he was lazy. Picking up a warm mug of coffee he channeled surfed until he decided on watching "It's a Wonderful Life" on Turner Classic Movies. He smiled as Jimmy Stewart's character played the broken down man, when in reality he was really a hero to his town.

He laughed because this movie reminded him of Dee. He may live paycheck by paycheck and well can be a pain in the ass sometimes, unlike Jimmy Stewart in this movie, but he was still a good guy.

Ryo sighed. He really felt bad. He should have said SOMETHING to Rose about Dee and Christmas. It was going to be hard on Penguin to keep holding up the holidays for the orphans as she was getting older. Dee had always stopped by to help her decorate and pass out presents.

He stared over at the phone. He was tempted to call the precinct and see if he can reason with Rose.

Just as he reached for the phone, it rang.

"Hello!" He said somewhat surprisingly.

"Hey Randy, what's up!"

"Oh Greg, how ya doing!"

"Could be better, listen can you do me a BIG, HUGE favor!?"

"Depends." Ryo said with a laugh. "What do you need?"

"Rose booked me to help decorate for that Christmas concert thing, but I just found out that my daughter's class is having their own Christmas concert thing and I have been so damn busy I haven't had any time for her. Plus my crazy ass in laws are being flown in from Michigan tonight and the last thing I need to do is be reminded about what a deadbeat cop I am…"

"And you want me to take over for you?" Ryo interrupted.

"YES, please Randy, please, please, please, pleeaaaaasseeee!?"

Ryo laughed.

"Sure!"

Greg breathed a sigh of relief.

"OH THANK YOU!! I PROMISE I WILL TAKE OVER ONE OF YOUR SHIFT'S AFTER THE HOLIDAYS! THANKS SO MUCH! IT'S AT ROCKEFELLER CENTER!! SEE YA AFTER NEW YEAR'S!"

Click.

Ryo chuckled.

"Well maybe Dee won't feel so bad after all when I tell him I did actually work too."

He got up and got ready for work. Unknown to him that a big explosion was going to happen.


	7. Chapter 6: Backstage Surprises

Shuichi wiped the sweat off his face and smiled. They had just finished rehearsing their last song for the show and so far it was going great.

"Good job you guys!" Shuichi yelled to Hiro and Suguru.

Hiro gave a thumb's up.

"You sounded really hot Shuichi!" Hiro said slipping his guitar off. "I'm impressed after everything you have been through."

Shuichi blushed.

"Well, you know me, I can resist a stage. He scratched his hand behind head. Besides we gotta sound good for the kids right!?"

And it was true. Music was definitely food for his hurting soul, though that pain was easing nicely. He had decided to stop focusing on Yuki and focus on the kids they would be performing for tomorrow night. It was also Christmas in the Big Apple, who wouldn't be excited!?

"God dammit!" A voice bellowed out and a mass of jet black hair poked out underneath some pine.

The band turned to see a very pissed off Dee Laytner struggle his way out of a Christmas tree just as Nittle Grasper appeared to start their set.

* * *

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Marie yelled.

"Shh…not so loud!" Lynn whispered. "Positive."

"Oh man, Shuichi is gonna freak!" Nicole murmured. "You think Shuichi saw him?"

Lynn poked her head out of the bathroom door.

"Well, I don't hear screams or see Shuichi charging around the place. So I guess not."

They laughed.

The girls were perched on the sinks in one of ladies rooms in the lobby. Lynn upon her discovery that a certain special someone was sitting in the chairs immediately called Marie on her cell and told them to get to the bathroom ASAP. Marie thought it was weird, but the two obliged anyway leaving Ricky oblivious. After all, girls always went to the bathroom in groups and always spent way too much time in there. Once Lynn told the news, it was all to keep them from yelling.

"I knew that hottie wouldn't miss out on Christmas with his pink fuzz!" Marie said happily.

Lynn wasn't too sure.

"But Yuki said he didn't want to spend Christmas in New York." She said. "What do you think could have changed his mind?"

"Maybe it was just a Christmas prank?" Nicole suggested. "Maybe he actually does have something in mind that Shuichi doesn't know about?"

"Mmmm. I don't know." Lynn said.

"Well there HAS to be a reason." Marie said.

The girls were deep in thought when they were interrupted by a loud banging noise.

"HEY YOU GUYS FALL IN OR WHAT!?" Ricky yelled. The girls rolled their eyes.

"God don't you have any class?" Lynn yelled as she opened the bathroom door to where their impatient friend was waiting.

"Pfft Ricky and class?" Marie smirked. "That's like mixing water and oil!"

Ricky stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on you guys gotta get back." He said. "It's almost your turn to go on. Nittle Grasper is finishing up."

The girls left the ladies room and headed back to the theater where Ryuichi Sakuma was crooning a beautiful version of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas." Kumagoro (his pink stuffed bunny) was not too far behind having been clipped to his belt. Tohma was sitting at a piano skillfully playing the music with Noriko adding a slight electronic beat to it with her synthesizer.

Shuichi stood in the backstage with glassy, full eyes as he watched his idol sing. Fallen Angels couldn't help but stop in their tracks as Ryuichi sang the lyrics beautifully. J.J., who had helped pull Dee out of the fallen Christmas tree, stared romantically at Dee as the beautiful song, the beautiful detective, and a long kiss filling his mind.

"Don't even think about it." Dee said as he pulled his arm away from the smaller cop. Secretly he wished he could be enjoying this moment with Ryo.

Ryuichi held out the last note of the song and let it fade. Everyone applauded.

"YEAH RYUICHI!" Lynn yelled out.

"Sakuma-san that was wonderful!" Shuichi said.

Ryuichi bowed and smiled widely.

"Ya hear that Kuma?" He said to the bunny on his belt. "They like us!"

Dee rolled his eyes. That had to be the topper to this crazy day. A guy…talking to a stuffed bunny? Okay, yeah, it was smoking time, maybe he could grab that Yuki guy and bum some more off him. He could use some talking. He quietly slipped away from J.J. who was complimenting Ryuichi on his singing talent, past Fallen Angels who were gathering their equipment from the backstage area, and was so close to the front door when…

"Leaving so soon Laytner?" A voice said.

Dee recognized it and cringed.

"Just grabbing a smoke, sir, what are you doing here?" He said turning to the sly eyes of Berkely Rose looking right back at him.

"On duty myself, just waiting for another volunteer." The blonde commissioner said.

"Oh." Dee said.

But he really was thinking…

'Shouldn't you be hanging out with the Ghost of Christmas Past and Future and shit like that Scrooge?'

Just then Bad Luck emerged happily chatting just as Yuki Eiri emerged from the back door after having gone on another cigarette break. The band and the author stopped dead in their tracks just as the back door opened once more and a certain honey blonde arrived with his foster son as everyone spoke at once.

"YUKI!?"

"Brat."

"Dee?!"

"RYO!?"

"Pervert."

"Randy."

And the thought going through everyone's mind...

'Aw shit.'


	8. Chapter 7: Emotional Explosions

So there they were. Two couples, a kid, a commissioner, and a lot of confusion. They decided to take their impending conversation into the privacy of two nearby lounges. Bad Luck, Fallen Angels, and Bikky pretended to leave, but in actuality had quietly open the door ajar to see and hear what was going on.

"So that's Dee huh?" Marie whispered to her friends as they peered out the door.

"Damn, he fine!" Nicole said.

"Shh…" Lynn whispered as they listened in on the conversation.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?!" Shuichi said as he looked at the author and his brother in law. "You said you didn't want come to New York!"

"Changed my mind." The author said quietly.

"Just like that!?" Shuichi yelled. "You told me you weren't going to come. That you didn't want to hear me play and all other mean things."

"Yeah, well, ya know." Eiri said.

Shuichi felt a tinge of hope.

"So what made you come!?" He asked happily. "Did you miss me? Did you want to spend Christmas with me after all?"

The author glared.

"Hardly." He said. "Tohma called me."

Shuichi's face fell.

"Tohma…?"

Tohma smiled as he sipped a cup of tea.

"I had asked Eiri-san to come to New York to spend it with me, Mika, and Tatsuha. They are back at the hotel." Tohma put down his teacup.

Shuichi felt his blood boiling. At the drop of a hat, Yuki would listen to Tohma, but for him it was like pulling teeth.

"But I thought you hated New York." Shuichi whispered trying to hide his pain.

"Never said I didn't." Yuki said.

"So you would come for Tohma, but not for me?" Shuichi said.

Eiri rolled his eyes.

"Aw come on brat, don't pull that drama shit." He said when he saw the first teardrop travel down Shuichi's face.

"NO YOU COME ON!" Shuichi yelled. "YOU WERE MEAN TO ME, YOU DIDN'T WANT TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH ME, I BEGGED YOU, AND YOU STILL SAID NO!! BUT THEN TOHMA CALLS AND YOU'RE HERE!!"

Eiri looked up at Shuichi and saw the pain in the lavender eyes.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL ME!" Shuichi yelled. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE COMING!"

Yuki did feel guilty, but saying sorry was not the easiest thing for him. He sighed knowing Shuichi was right. He had been acting pretty irresponsibly and mean…even for him.

"Look baka…"

"DON'T CALL ME BAKA YOU JERK!"

Shuichi was crying now. He didn't want to hear what Yuki had to say. He was too angry and hurt.

"Shindo-san please calm down." Tohma said.

"NO! DON'T YOU SEE! YUKI DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIMSELF AND YOU! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE MARRYING HIM, BUT I AM TIRED OF BEING THE ONE WHO DOES EVERYTHING!"

"Shindo-san…" Tohma murmured as he looked over at Eiri whose cold eyes softened.

"THIS IS HOW IT'S GONNA BE WITH YOU, THEN FORGET IT!! I'M TIRED OF ALWAYS FIGHTING WITH YOU. I'M TIRED OF ALWAYS BEGGING YOU FOR THE LITTLEST THINGS. I'M TIRED OF QUESTIONING YOUR LOVE!!"

Yuki looked up at Shuichi.

"What are you saying brat!"

Shuichi wiped his face with his hands.

"I'M SAYING…THE WEDDING IS OFF!!!!"

Everyone on the outside of the room held in a gasp as a blonde haired man walked past them.

* * *

In Lounge #2…

"I didn't expect you here Dee." Ryo said quietly as he sat down on the couch.

Dee stood with his arms crossed.

"Same here." He said. "I thought you were off, what are you doing here?"

Ryo was about to explain, but the door opened and in walked Berkeley with a smug smile that made Dee cringe.

"Commissioner!" Ryo said nervously.

"I'm sorry, but when you two walked off I wanted to make sure everything was going alright." He said.

"Just finding out why Ryo is here instead of on break sir." Dee said quietly.

Rose chuckled.

"It seems that Detective Maclean is married to the job." He said. "Detective Branch called to let me know that he found a substitute for today while he spends today with his family."

"I was going to help decorate." Ryo said quietly. "I picked up Bikky right after school so he could help too."

"Oh." Dee said nonchalantly making Ryo uneasy. Ryo believed he was still mad and continued.

"But I'm glad to help Dee if he wanted to go home Commissioner Rose. Ryo said. "I was also invited by one of the bands to come to the concert tomorrow night. I thought it would be nice to take Bikky and he and I could work during the concert if that is okay."

Dee stared at his partner touched by how Ryo was trying to make up for before.

Rose shook his head.

"Ryo you are by far the most dedicated detective I have ever met, unlike your partner there. I know I probably can't change your mind right?"

Ryo blushed.

"Sorry sir."

Rose smiled and approached the detective making Dee nervous. Ryo stood up.

"Maclean, I wish I could change your mind. But 'tis the season for giving I guess. And of course you give all you have. I only wish Laytner had that sense of generosity."

"HEY!" Dee yelled.

"I'll admit I am not the most giving person myself." Rose continued.

"No shit." Dee murmured.

"But I think you are rubbing off on me Maclean." Rose said as he dug in his pants pocket and pulled out a little blue box.

"Merry Christmas Ryo." Rose said and he presented the box to Ryo.

"Commissioner Rose…" Ryo said as he stared at the box.

"Please, don't be shy, take it." He pushed the box forward to Ryo. The honey blonde eyed his partner who looked none too happy.

Ryo gently took the box out of the commissioner's palms. Rose felt a tingle go up and down his spine as he felt the soft fingertips touch his hand.

Lynn gasped. She and Ricky had tailed Rose after she had seen him go into the lounge Dee and Ryo were in.

"This can't be good." Lynn whispered immediately seeing another hurdle in Ryo and Dee's life.

"Why?" Ricky asked. "The guy is just giving him a present."

"You dope!" She said. "Don't you know what that box is?!"

She stopped when she saw Ryo undo the white bow and took off the light blue cover off of the box. Inside was a velvet box. Ryo lifted the lid and his eyes grew wide. Dee leaned over and immediately became enraged.

"Commissioner…" Ryo held up a bright silver cuff link. "Really it's too much."

Rose smiled.

"Nothing is too much for one of my best detectives." He said.

"DAMN!" Lynn murmured.

"What they are just cuff links!" Ricky said.

"IDIOT." She said, "THOSE AREN'T JUST ANY CUFFLINKS! THEY ARE FROM TIFFANY'S!! THOSE HAD TO COST TWO HUNDRED, AT LEAST!"

She peeked back in.

"Please accept them Ryo." Rose begged seeing the unsure look on Ryo's face. "You deserve them." He looked up.

"Oh my."

"What is it?" Ryo asked.

"We are standing under mistletoe." Rose said.

'Oh you better not!' Dee said biting his tongue. He really wanted to slug the Commissioner.

Ryo didn't have a chance to think before Rose had kissed him smack on the lips and held it there. He glanced over at Dee while Ryo gently pushed him off.

"Merry Christmas Ryo." Rose wished huskily again.

Dee, feeling hurt and angry wishing Ryo had fought Rose off used his better judgment for once.

"I'm going to go see if they need anymore help out there." He whispered.

"You do that Laytner." Rose said his hands still on Ryo's shoulders.

"Dee…" Ryo said turning to his partner shaking out of Rose's grasp.

Dee's face said it all.

"It's fine Ryo. After all I did tell you not to be surprised right?" He said remembering he had warned Ryo that Rose would pull a stunt like this.

"But Dee…"

Dee couldn't help himself.

"Fuck you." Was all he could come up with. "Excuse me." He walked quickly out of the room just as Shuichi emerged from his lounge with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Yuki had just stared at him a long time.

"Fine then. Have it your way brat."

Shuichi couldn't take it anymore and tore out of there. Dee walked quickly in the opposite direction with Fallen Angels after him and Bad Luck after Shuichi. Ryuichi and Noriko had gone in to see Tohma.

Dee walked outside and paced angrily. Fallen Angels hid behind a dumpster. Finally the detective gave an angry shout and threw something down on the ground. It gave a small shattering noise. Dee sighed and walked quickly away.

With Dee gone, Lynn walked over to the now wrecked item that was quickly becoming drenched in the snow that was starting to pick up. It was a small white box tied in red ribbon. Her heart fell when she saw the tag. She picked it up and looked at her friends.

"To Ryo from Dee. Merry Christmas." She said sadly.

* * *

Hiro chased Shuichi all the way to the stage door where he collapsed and began crying hard. Hiro put his arm around Shuichi.

"It's okay buddy." He said. "It's going to be okay."

Shuichi sniffled and saw his backpack on the stage steps. He went over to it and opened it. There he retrieved the Christmas gift he had been saving for Yuki. He had brought it with him because he wanted to keep it with him so it stayed safe. But that was pointless now. With a heavy heart Hiro and Suguru watched as Shuichi took the present and threw it against one of the wooden walls that had been decorated with a Christmas scene. The box smacked the wall hard and fell to the ground with a crash. Shuichi then fell to his knees and sobbed.


	9. Chapter 8: Late Night Brainstorms

That night everyone had trouble sleeping. The thoughts of the day had kept playing over in their minds.

Poor Shuichi lay in bathroom and cried his heart out. Partly because of the fight with Yuki and calling off their wedding and partly because he was drunk as hell and in agony. Someone had left a complimentary bottle of wine as a welcome present in Bad Luck's hotel room and Shuichi had taken advantage of it. He sobbed and drank with Hiro and Suguru (who took little sips, he was only 18 and drinking didn't really appeal to him much). After polishing off the bottle, Shuichi's stomach didn't agree to the wine and immediately ended up with his head in the toilet.

Yuki was silent as he lay on the couch at Tohma's place. The keyboardist kept a loft in Manhattan when he had to do business for long periods of time in America. As an early Christmas present to his other brother in law, Tatsuha, he allowed the young monk to stay at the same hotel as Nittle Grasper. Ryuichi Sakuma was his idol and he worshipped the ground he walked on, even though he was only seventeen and Ryuichi was thirty one. Needless to say Mika decided to stay with Tatsuha at the hotel to avoid him doing anything stupid. Tohma was there with them now. Yuki just lay there smoking. A loneliness aching in his chest. Was it really over with his baka?

Dee was following Shuichi's game plan drowning his own sorrows at a local bar. He couldn't believe Rose had done that, right in front of him! Tiffany's cufflinks and then that kiss! And of course, Ryo didn't fight back. He was still so nervous around his superior. What the hell was the damn point of it all? Why was he fighting for someone who didn't even know who he wanted to be with!? Dee took another swig of beer and then stumbled out of the bar, trying hard to fight off the tears that were coming to his eyes.

Ryo wasn't doing much better. He laid in his large bed (that used to be his parents) and let the tears slip down his cheeks. After Dee told him fuck you and left, Ryo excused himself from Rose and looked for him. But it was too late. Dee had already slipped out. Ryo slid down the wall feeling dejected and guilt ridden. Of course Rose put his two cents in, saying not to be bothered by Dee's immaturity and asked if Ryo if he and Bikky would like to spend Christmas Eve with him after the concert at his place. Bikky thankfully came to Ryo's rescue and told the 'comish that they already had plans.

Fallen Angels meanwhile were awake too. They were huddled on the couch in Lynn's apartment watching crappy late night Christmas movies. Ricky was asleep on the floor snoring away.

"God this sucks!" Lynn growled channel surfing.

"What the fact we have two angry couples or the fact that we have seen A Christmas Story for a third time tonight." Marie asked.

"BOTH!" The brown haired girl yelled throwing her remote on her coffee table.

"I can't believe Shuichi called off the wedding!" Nicole said sadly.

"Or the fact that Rose guy lip smacked Ryo in front of Dee!" Lynn said. "Some people have no morals."

"Mmm…I wish there was something we could do." Marie murmured.

Suddenly Lynn's phone began to ring.

"That's probably Hiro." She whispered reaching for it. "I told him to call here and give us the update on Shuichi."

She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lynn." The tired voice of Hiro responded.

"Hey pal. How goes it?"

"Not so good." He said with a stifled yawn. "Shuichi got drunk and has been crying and puking all night. Not that he doesn't do that anyway after he drinks. Suguru's with him now"

Lynn sighed.

"Has Yuki called at all?"

Hiro growled.

"I have no idea where that asshole is!" He said angrily. "Does he not care at all!?"

Lynn bit her lip.

"I bet he does." She said. "He's just well…being Yuki."

"That's no excuse. Why can't the guy just be nice for once and do something for someone other than himself!"

Lynn sighed.

"I don't know Hiro." She said. "Yuki has his reasons I guess."

Their conversation stopped short when Lynn heard the sound of a toilet flushing in the background. Hiro peered over his shoulder and saw Shuichi walking out of the bathroom holding onto Suguru.

"I gotta go Lynn." He said. "I'll talk to you later."

"See ya Hiro." She said and hung up the phone.

Her friends looked over at her questioningly.

"Come on." She said as she slipped on her shoes and starting kicking at Ricky to wake him up. "We're going."

"Where?" Marie asked getting up.

"To smack some sense into Yuki." She said.

* * *

Bikky sat outside Ryo's room unsure of what to do. But he knew his foster dad needed some cheering up. He and Ryo helped the rest of the decorating as planned (Carol had to go last minute Christmas shopping for her aunt and passed up on the opportunity), grabbed some pizza and headed home. Ryo barely said a word. Just picked at a slice of pizza, cleaned up, and turned in. Although Bikky did see the whole fight with Ricky and Lynn, he had no idea how to make his dad feel better. Eleven year olds of course aren't the experts when it comes to love.

Bikky took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Ryo." He asked. "Can I come in?"

Ryo sniffled quickly and wiped his eyes.

"Yes…cough...come in B."

Bikky walked in and knew immediately that Ryo had been crying as much as his dad tried to hide it with a caring smile.

"What's up?" Ryo asked smiling.

Bikky climbed onto the big bed.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." He said quietly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just tired." Ryo responded throwing Bikky a pillow.

Bikky rolled his eyes.

"Come on Ryo, don't lie."

He couldn't fool the preteen. He sighed.

"I'm just a little unhappy about the fight with Dee, that's all." He figured the boy had seen what had happened as Bikky was prone to spying, so there was no point in pretending.

Bikky sighed.

"Well, do you like that Rose guy?" He asked.

Ryo shot his head up.

"No." He said. "He just took me by surprise."

"No kidding." Bikky said remembering the cufflinks on the kitchen table.

"I just wish Dee wasn't so angry." Ryo said. "I wish there was something I could do to make it up to him."

Bikky thought for a moment.

"Well, did you ask Dee what he wanted for Christmas?"

Ryo looked at his foster son.

"Not really. I wanted to get him a present, but he is not easy to shop for."

Bikky yawned.

"Come on Ryo, this is Dee." He said. "Give him a beer and a dirty magazine and he is set for the year."

Ryo smacked his son playfully on the head.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Hey just speaking the truth." Bikky said.

"I should take you to Mother and see if she can exorcise those nasty thoughts out of your head." Ryo said laughing. Suddenly an idea dawned on him.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled. "THAT'S IT BIKKY!" He grabbed onto his son's shoulders.

"What?" Bikky asked surprised at Ryo's sudden change in behavior.

Ryo smiled.

"You'll see, but I am going to need your help." He said.


	10. Chapter 9: Plans and Confessions

"Merry Christmas Sensei." Eiri said holding out the box to his teacher.

"Oh Eiri, you didn't have to get me a gift."

Eiri blushed.

"But I wanted to Sensei." He said. "To thank you for helping me with my studies."

Yuki smiled and quickly unwrapped the present and opened the box.

"Eiri…"

"Do you like it?" Eiri asked.

Yuki pulled out a small glass wolf.

"I remember that a wolf is your favorite animal." Eiri said shyly. "I saw that in a store and I wanted to get it for you."

Yuki looked at his student in awe.

"It's the best Christmas present I have ever received." He said. "Thank you Eiri."

The teacher put the gift back in its box and stretched his arms out for a hug. Eiri walked shyly into them. Kitizawa held Eiri close and kissed his hair.

"You're the best student I have ever had Eiri."

Eiri looked up at his teacher.

"Really sensei?"

Kitizawa took Eiri's face in his hands.

"Really." His face moved closer and Eiri anticipated a moment he had been wanting since he first laid on his teacher. Closer and closer…

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Eiri shot his eyes open. Immediately Kitizawa was gone and he was Yuki Eiri again in Tohma's apartment, on the couch, and the door being rapped on.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Yuki rubbed his eyes. Now what?

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"ALRIGHT I AM COMING!!!" He yelled and got up on the couch. He threw the door open and his shoulder's fell.

"Jesus Christ what do you want?" He asked annoyingly as he stared at the four familiar faces.

"Here to find out why the hell you have become such a damn Christmas grinch!" Marie Dimartino said angrily.

Eiri sighed and walked back into the loft intent on slamming the door in their faces, but Lynn's foot stopped it and in they walked.

"Spill it Yuki!" Lynn asked. "What's going on?"

"None of your damn business." He growled. "How did you get in here anyway, the door requires a security key."

"Ricky." The three girls said in unison pointing to the guy with the goofy grin holding up a card that he was able to code allowing him access into the building.

Yuki rolled his eyes and collapsed onto the couch.

"So no more stalling, out with it Yuki!" Nicole said.

Yuki sighed.

"Look I just hate this holiday okay!?" He said. "It brings up bad memories and I really just don't like it."

Lynn took a seat on the couch next to Yuki.

"So then why did you come to New York?" She asked.

"Because I fought with the brat, Tohma was bugging me, and I just wanted everyone off my damn back."

The girls and Ricky were quiet.

"So now you know." Yuki said. "Now do me a favor and get lost."

"You moron." Nicole said angrily to Yuki. "So you're just going to let Shuichi walk out of your life!"

"Hey he dumped me!" Yuki argued.

"But he was upset!" Lynn said. "Dammit Yuki, you came to New York without telling him and with Tohma of all people after staying you didn't want to come!"

Yuki put his hands over his eyes. It was late, he didn't want to argue with the girl band and he honestly was feeling guilty over his fight with Shuichi. He didn't want the brat to leave him. But what he was feeling on the inside, he quickly disguised on the inside.

"It was his choice." Yuki said.

"And you can fix it!" Ricky said taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"I know, I know." Yuki said. "Look I appreciate you barging in here telling me what an ass I am, but for once can everyone butt out and let me and the idiot deal with our relationship."

"By just letting Shuichi leave when he was probably the best thing you ever had?!" Marie said.

"I didn't say that." Yuki said. "Look I know what I have to do. Just let me deal with it okay?"

The girls and Ricky said nothing. The look on Yuki's face told them that he was up to something.

"Now could you please leave so I can get some sleep?" He asked.

Lynn sighed.

"Alright Yuki." She said. "We'll go, but whatever you have up your sleeve, it better be damn good."

"Just leave, please." Yuki begged.

"The girl group reluctantly left closing the door behind them

Yuki flopped backwards on the couch.

'Okay dumbass, so what is this ingenious plan?' He thought.

* * *

Dee walked slowly down the street. He was buzzed, but decided that getting drunk and being hung over at a kids concert was not a good idea. The snow was coming down hard now and everything was becoming covered in white. He realized now that he was standing outside Ryo's apartment. He looked up at the familiar window and sighed. It was dark so Ryo and the monkey brat were probably sound asleep.

"Dammit Ryo, you don't freaking know do you? Are you really that dense?"

Dee toed at some snow with his foot and realized he had written Ryo's name with a heart.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" He asked the building.

Dee angrily picked up some snow and packed into a snowball. Then he gave it a good throw against the building where it shattered in a flurry against the bricks.

"You fucking bastard." He said aloud. "You'll never realize how much I love you!"

Some people passed by and Dee blushed slightly. Murmuring a quick sorry he ran his hand through his dark, now wet hair, and quickly walked off.


	11. Chapter 10: Twas the Day of the Concert

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The idea for this little poem just hit me and I thought you would all like it. I know the rhyming and the poetry format suck, but it's the thought that counts right?!

Love,Jen (aka Jennifer K.)

P.S. I still don't own Gravitation or FAKE

* * *

Twas the day of the concert and all through the place.  
All the creatures that stirred had a sad look on their face.  
Two couples were fighting and their pain was apparent,  
When another tree fell on Dee making him scream…

"GOD DAMMIT!"

His heart was hurting.  
He tried not to let it show.  
But he was really longing for his sweet, sweet Ryo.  
Sniper J.J. tried to comfort him the only way he knew.  
He stood on his toes and puckered his lips but Dee threatened…

"Do it and I'll kill you."

Little Shuichi stood on the stage with tears in his eyes and a red, red nose.  
His fight with Yuki made our favorite singer so full of woe.  
He tried to sing, but it was hard to start.  
How can you sing something happy, when you have an aching heart?

Bad Luck tried to comfort our little buddy.   
With hugs, comforting words, and plenty of strawberry Pocky.   
Even Ryuichi wanted Shuichi to smile and tried his best.  
He pulled his Kumagoro out of his vest.  
He did a little dance and funny things he said.  
With the pink bunny bouncing 'atop his head.

But nothing could make our friend shine.  
Yuki was what he wanted and he began to whine.  
So K pulled out his magnum and everyone freaked.  
The gunslinger yelled…

"Enough of this nonsense or I'll give give you a nasty Christmas treat."

Out of the center and into the cold  
Yuki Eiri stood shivering in the snow.  
The ghost of Christmas Past kept playing his mind.  
The demon was Kitizawa when he was oh so kind.   
But when tragedy struck and Eiri went away  
The dead kept haunting him to this very day.

By the window of his apartment stood Ryo.  
Watching as Bikky and Carol played in the snow.  
He felt guilty for hurting his partner and friend.  
Could he make it up to Dee?  
Before the holidays came to an end?

So now we continue this little story.  
The author hopes you didn't find this poem boring.  
She smiles and away click the keys.  
Bringing Gravi and FAKE lovers like her  
A Christmas present she hopes will please.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!


	12. Chapter 11: Surprises in Store

Fallen Angels stood on the stage finishing their final rehearsal as the volunteers put up the rest of the decorations. They had hoped Ryo would show up to help decorate with Dee who was grumbling and cursing the whole day. But Ryo didn't. Down in the audience pit Shuichi sat blowing his nose. He had barely squeaked through their final, but a little threatening from K and the cocking of his magnum helped the singer belt out the last few songs.

Shuichi put his head in his hands and sniffled.

"How you holding up Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

"My head feels like a drill is just cracking through the skull and into my brain." He whined.

"Lovely imagery." Suguru said sighing. "Well serves you right for getting so drunk."

"Think you'll be okay by tonight?" K asked still holding the magnum to Shuichi's head.

"Yeah." Shuichi said.

"GOOD!" K said happily patting the boy hard on the back. Shuichi's face turned green at the heavy movement.

"If he throws up again." Suguru whispered to Hiro. "It's your turn."

Hiro shook his head.

"What have I done?" Shuichi murmured.

"Come on Shuichi, try not to think about it." Hiro said. "Tonight is a special night for some kids who deserve it. You can worry about your relationship with Yuki later. Tonight is all about them."

Shuichi looked up at his friend. He knew Hiro was right, but he was still unhappy and to top it off, still way too hungover.

Dee wasn't doing so well either. He woke up with a nasty headache, a turning stomach, and heavy, dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. He put on a pair of dark sunglasses to hide the fact he looked like shit. Probably seeing Rose plant a wet one on his Ryo was really the reason he wasn't feeling so good and not from the alcohol.

What made it worse was that J.J. was prancing around like a little bitch as he put some finishing touches on some of the sets. He had overheard the fight Dee had with Ryo from Rose who walked away with a smirk on his face. Now maybe Dee could finally get over Rose and go for the lavender haired sharp shot.

"Come on Senpai!" He said. "Cheer up! It's Christmas!!"

"Go to hell."

J.J. nuzzled onto Dee.

"Don't be sad." He said. "I promise to give you a wonderful Christmas."

He looked at the cop lustfully.

"Maybe I will give you something extra special tonight, hmmm."

Dee's stomach clenched and he pushed the cop away and into a set disrupting the girls rehearsal. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" He yelled and stormed off.

J.J. pulled himself out of a pile of fake Christmas wrapped Christmas presents and blushed at the faces staring back at him.

"He knows he can't resist me!" J.J. said with a grin and ran off after Dee.

Lynn shook her head.

"Idiot." She mumbled. Fallen Angels sighed and looked down at Bad Luck. They looked so forlorn.

"I hope Yuki pulls through on whatever he has planned." Marie whispered.

"Ditto." Lynn said.

"Okay everyone!" The concert director said. "Ticket holders are starting to line up at the door. I suggest we all take a little break. But report back in an hour to change."

Everyone nodded as they left the set. Hiro got up from his seat when he felt his cellphone vibrating. Hoping it was Ayaka, his girlfriend back in Kyoto, he picked it up, but saw that the number was unlisted.

"Moshi Moshi?" He said.

"It's me."

Hiro's eyes went wide when he recognized the voice.

"You?" he said gritting his teeth.

"I need to talk to you, don't tell Shuichi and don't ask any questions. Just meet me here by the back exit."

CLICK.

Hiro glared at his phone and back at Shuichi who was quietly talking to Suguru, K, and Sakano.

"I'll be right back, I am just going to go for a smoke." He said to his bandmates and slipped out. When he got outside, he saw Yuki standing there in sunglasses and a warm coat watching the snow fall.

"What do you want?" Hiro asked angrily.

"Nice to see you too." Yuki said sarcastically.

"You hurt Shuichi, so don't expect me to be nice." Hiro said. So just tell me what it is you want and then leave."

Yuki sighed. That was Hiro Nakano, loyal as always.

"I've come to ask you a favor." Yuki said dropping his cigarette to the ground.

Hiro crossed his arms.

"Like I would do any favors for you." He said.

Yuki growled.

"Would you stop being a prick and listen already!" Yuki yelled and put his hand over his eyes. "Look, I know Shuichi is upset, I know I fucked up…"

"Yeah, you did." Hiro said shaking snowflakes out of his red hair.

Yuki had enough. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box and opened it. Hiro tried to conceal a gasp.

"I want to make it up to the brat." Yuki said. I got it when I was Tokyo awhile ago, but I didn't know how to give it to him. I had my own reasons for not coming to New York, but I didn't do it to make the baka suffer."

Hiro was still speechless.

"I need your help." Yuki said. "I have something planned for Shuichi tonight here at the concert. It's nothing spectacular. But I need him to stay out of Lounge 3 until I say it is okay."

Yuki sighed as Hiro stared at him.

"Can you and your little band do that for me?" He asked talking off his sunglasses.

Hiro glared at Yuki, but saw something…trusting in his eyes.

"Okay." He said.

"Thank you." Yuki said and turned on his heel and left leaving a still speechless, snow covered Hiro.

Fallen Angels were trotting back to their dressing room when Marie's cell went off. She recognized the number and smiled.

"Hey Bikky!" She said happily. "What's up?!"

"Hey Marie." Bikky said. He was glad they had exchanged numbers after he had witnessed fight between Ryo and Dee. The girls wanted to make sure Ryo, like Shuichi, was doing alright.

"Is everything okay with Ryo?!" She asked.

"No, he's hopping around here with a shit eating grin on his face."

"Oh and why's that?" She asked feeling upbeat that Ryo was happy.

"He figured out how to cheer up Dee." Bikky said. "He's on the phone right now planning something. He wanted me to call and ask a favor while he took care of his part."

Marie motioned for her friends to come in closer.

"Sure, what does he need?" She said.

Bikky told them the plan and immediately they smiled.

"But you won't tell Dee right!?" He asked.

"Of course we won't tell Dee!" Lynn yelled. "Oh man that is such a great idea, of course of we'll accommodate!"

"Thanks." Bikky said smiling. He was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "That's probably Carol. I gotta go."

"See ya tonight Biks!" Nicole said.

CLICK

The girls squealed.

"Oh man Ryo is a genius!" Marie said. "What a way to make Dee happy!"

"That'll be a Christmas present to remember for sure!" Nicole said.

Suddenly Lynn stopped in her tracks.

"But you guys!" She said. "Remember yesterday, Dee chucked Ryo's gift after he saw that blonde four eyes swapping spit with him."

"Shit you're right." Marie said.

"So?" Ricky asked.

Lynn smacked him upside the head.

"So genius, Dee is going to feel guilty that he got angry and wrecked Ryo's present."

"Oh." Ricky said rubbing his head.

Just then they met with Hiro who was drenched in snow.

"Enjoying the New York City slush Hiro?" Marie said laughing.

"Very funny." The red head said twisting his red locks to get the moisture out. "Where's Shuichi?"

" Suguru, K, and Sakano took him to the Starbucks down the block for some hot chocolate." Lynn said. "They told us to tell you they'd be back in a bit."

Hiro looked right, left, forward and backward. Then he took the group and shoved them into a nearby closet.

"GAH HIRO WHAT IS IT!?"

"Shhh." He whispered. "I was just out with Yuki."

"YUKI!?" The girls said in unison, but Hiro shushed them again.

"QUIET, I DON'T WANT ANYONE HEARING!" He took a breath. "Yuki's got something planned for Shuichi tonight in Lounge 3 and wants me to keep him out of there. The thing is, Shuichi trashed Yuki's gift yesterday and now it's in a million pieces." He took the box out of his coat pocket and shook it proving that what was ever in there was now destroyed. He was tempted to throw out the box after Shuichi went back to the hotel, but something inside him told him to hold onto it. Now he saw why.

Lynn sighed.

"You too huh?" She said.

"What?" Hiro asked.

Lynn pulled a box out of her bag that was also wrecked. She shook it as well.

"You know those two cops you saw that were with Shuichi and Yuki?" She said.

"Yeah."

"Well they are a couple too, and the same thing happened to them sorta." She said. "That's why that cop, Dee, has been cranky for the past few days. Dee's boss is making him work while he goes and hits on his love interest, Ryo."

"Damn." Hiro murmured.

"So now he is going to make it up to Dee with an awesome Christmas present too while the one to Ryo lays like this.

Lynn shook the box as it jingled.

"Yeah, now we got two people who are going to feel massively guilty." Nicole said.

"God Lynn will stop shaking that thing!" Ricky said. "It's giving me a headache!"

Hiro shrugged.

"I guess we should open them and see what's inside."

The girls nodded and they each tore open the boxes. Their hearts fell when they saw the beautiful gifts all in shambles in their boxes.

"Oh Dee." Lynn murmured.

"God Shuichi." Hiro said staring at the open box.

Lynn held up a piece.

"They really love them huh?" She said as she took a piece out of Hiro's box.

Ricky leaned in for a closer look at the boxes and arched his eyebrows.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Nicole said.

Ricky said nothing as he took a piece out of each box. Suddenly the puzzles came together.

"I think there is." He said.

Everyone turned to him. Ricky was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hiro, get K and tell Suguru and Sakano to keep an eye on Shuichi. All of you get into your outfits and meet me outside"

He opened the closet door, but Lynn grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Just what are you up to?" She asked. "We go on in two hours!"

Ricky smiled.

"Saving Christmas of course!" He said and ran out of the closet leaving everyone bewildered.


	13. Chapter 12: Good Plan Gone Bad

The audience started piling in to the pit as dusk began setting in. Many of them were kids wearing large caps or masks because their young bodies had been ridden by cancer. Others came in with shabby looking jackets and clothes because their parents couldn't afford new outfits. Some didn't even have parents, but were orphans being led in by nuns and older children. The adults were smiling, but their eyes told of sorrow and exhaustion. There were assigned seats to accommodate everyone's needs and ushers and volunteers quickly led them around the pit wearing bright red vests and Christmas hats.

As Dee stood inside making sure everything was going on as planned, he couldn't help feeling sad as he stared at those kids. Some were so sick and here they were smiling and laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world. As he watched some nuns shush some toddlers as they held infants in their arms, Dee suddenly missed Mother and the orphans.

"Thanks a lot Ryo." He murmured.

* * *

Shuichi peaked out behind the curtain. The bands weren't set to go on for another hour because the first half of the show was for the little ones with Barbie as the lead in the Nutcracker Suite and Thomas the Tank Engine helping Santa deliver some presents. The Rockefeller Center Rockettes were also going to perform their famous Christmas numbers as well. Then it would be time for Fallen Angels, Bad Luck, and Nittle Grasper for the finale, where Ryuichi would sing while volunteers would hand out the specially marked presents to the audience.

Shuichi smiled as he looked at all the children. Some look so tired and weak, but they had on their brightest smiles. Little girls in cute pink tutus were sitting on their families laps waiting for the show to go on and little boys were holding their favorite action figures and playing with them on the audience chairs. It really warmed his heart that these kids would be doing something special for Christmas instead of spending it in a hospital bed or in some shelter.

Shuichi sighed. He really wished Yuki could have been there to see it. But after calling off their wedding the night before, he didn't think the author would ever want to see him again. But dammit, why is it that he dropped everything for Tohma and not him? He agreed to marry him after all.

He wiped some tears from his eyes just as Suguru placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Shindo-san." He said. "You doing any better?"

Shuichi shrugged.

"Come on." Suguru said sweetly. "It's gonna be fun!"

"I know." He said and gave a smile. He then realized someone was missing.

"Where's Hiro?" Shuichi asked.

Suguru laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhh, Nakano-san needed to run out with K-san for a minute." He said. "He'll be back soon." The truth was Hiro had caught him before he went to the dressing room and told him the plan he had with Fallen Angels. Suguru had his reservations about it of course, but nothing could change Hiro's mind. He prayed they would be back in time for the concert.

Sakano then appeared.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen the girls either." He said.

Suguru froze.

'Dammit, he didn't tell Sakano-san.' He thought. But he could see why. The producer would flip at such a plan probably accidentally spill the beans about the surprises in store for Shuichi and Dee.

Suguru laughed.

"The girls went with him!" He said. "They needed to…uhh…Hiro ran out of cigarettes and K needed to pick up a last minute Christmas gift for Michael. The girls and Ricky needed to pick up some things too and tagged along. Don't worry!"

He gave a wide grin that made both Sakano and Shuichi suspicious. But they shrugged it off.

Shuichi stretched.

"Well, guess I'll go take a quick power nap." He said. "I'll be in the lounge."

"NO!" Suguru yelled and caught him by the arm remembering that Lounge 3, their lounge, had been under strict instructions by Hiro not be entered. "No, uhh, you didn't hear? They closed off that lounge because, ummm, the heater isn't working in there!"

"That's odd." Sakano said. "It was nice and warm in there just this afternoon."

Suguru's brow twitched. Sakano was not making this easy.

"But it's not working there NOW!" The teen growled. "And you don't want Shuichi getting sick and losing his voice again…DO YOU!?"

"OH NO NO NO!" The producer said. "Suguru's right Shindo-san, please go rest somewhere warm."

"O-kay." Shuichi murmured and let Suguru lead him to another lounge quietly breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Okay Hiro, you and K and I are to go here." Ricky said pointing to a map on his blackberry. "You three are to go here." He told the girls.

"I really don't think this is a good idea Rick." Marie said as the girls piled into Lynn's blue convertible.

"Well what else can we do?" Lynn said. "Let Dee and Shuichi suffer anymore then they already have?"

She started the car and carefully began driving down the snowy road with K and Hiro driving right behind them. Ricky sat in the front planning their coordinates.

"How did you even get that map?" Nicole asked.

Ricky laughed.

"I have maps of every place all over the city, just in case you guys get in trouble anywhere I can get you out!"

"Why does that idea scare me?" Lynn said. "Dammit I can't see shit through this mess. Of course it had to snow at the worst possible time!"

Ricky pulled out his walkie talkie.

"You two ready over there?" He messaged to K and Hiro. "We're almost there."

"Ready and raring to go!" K said excitedly over the walkie talkie.

"Good." Ricky said. "Now K, you and Lynn are going to park your cars just down the road to avoid suspicion. Hiro, K, and I will get into the building through the roof while you girls stand guard. We'll get in, grab what we need, drop some money and a note, and be outta there before you know it."

Lynn looked over at him.

"And just what are we supposed to do?" She asked.

Ricky grinned goofily.

"Wait in the car and be ready in case we have to bolt out of there." He said. "Also you guys would probably be a good distraction in case anyone gets suspicious."

The girls glared at him.

"You're a real ass ya know that!?" Nicole said crossing her arms.

But Ricky hadn't heard her. He was doing a final gear check.

"All set!" He said as he put a black face mask on. "Be back in a few!"

Lynn rolled her eyes as Ricky tore out of the car.

"Ten bucks says he gets busted and we end up bailing his ass out." She said.

"You're on!" Marie said. Nicole just shook her head.

* * *

Meanwhile Ricky, K, and Hiro met up behind the back of the building. There they inspected the area for any security that may have been lurking around. K tested for any electronic security that might have been unnoticeable to the untrained eye. With the coast clear, K used a knife to cut a clean circle into one of the windows. There he pushed it loose and put his hand through and found the window lock. Within seconds all three men were inside.

"I can't believe I am doing this." Hiro whispered. "This plan is never going to work."

K tsked.

"Hiro, have faith." He said quietly as he used a special decoder to turn off any security alarms and cameras. "It's Christmas and for Shuichi after all."

Ricky surveyed the scene.

"Okay, I know where everything is." He said. "K you stay put and keep an eye out. Hiro, you go over there and get what you need, I'll be right over here."

Hiro nodded and the two men slipped out. The use for flash lights was unnecessary thank goodness as the blizzard outside made everything somewhat bright. Just as planned, Hiro found exactly what he was looking as was Ricky. The two met back with wide grins.

"Okay." Ricky said. "Let's blow this popstand."

He threw the cash and the letter down on a nearby counter and met up with K.

"SUCCESS!" Ricky whispered. "Now let's get outta here."

The three of them quickly raced back to the window, but then suddenly Ricky tripped and felt his press onto something. Immediately an alarm was blaring and a red light was blinking all over the place. Bars fell on the windows and doors locking them inside.

"Whoops." K said. "Guess I missed one."

"K!?" Ricky and Hiro yelled.

"What I am not perfect! Those floor alarms are tricky!" He said.

Suddenly their argument was interrupted by a bullhorn.

"THIS IS THE POLICE, DROP ALL YOUR WEAPONS AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!"

The men froze. Now what were they going to do?


	14. Chapter 13: BUSTED

"Half an hour till they go on, those girls better have a good explanation!"

"Where is K!"

"Dammit Nakano-san come on, I don't think I can hold Shuichi off much longer!"

"Oh Senpai isn't it romantic!"

"Drop dead."

"You certainly amaze me Eiri-kun."

"Shut up and put that over there."

The situation was looking bleak. As the backstage area was in an uproar over the missing performers. Ricky, K, and Hiro were in their own mess in the city. They walked outside where the NYPD, well, 2 cops, were waiting with their guns drawn.

"Sir I can explain!" Ricky tried to reason as the plain clothes cop turned him around and began to frisk him.

"I don't think you need to explain anything." The cop said as he put the handcuffs around Hiro's wrists.

"I knew this wasn't going to work." He murmured.

"Breaking and entering on Christmas Eve." The other cop laughed. "At least I got something to brag about at the precinct tomorrow morning."

"If anyone is there." His friend said as he removed some of K's guns. "You know Rose gave most of them the time off."

Ricky's head shot up!

"WAIT DID YOU SAY RO…WHOA!" The cop pushed him into the car.

Just as the cops were about to get in the car…

"OFFICER WAIT!!!" A yell was heard and three young women came running towards them.

The cops stood and waited as the girls caught their breath.

"Please sir, please don't arrest them." Lynn pleaded. "There is a very good explanation why they did what they did!"

The cop crossed his arms.

"Always is." He said with a laugh.

"It's the truth!" Nicole said. "Look we are the band Fallen Angels and we are performing at the Christmas concert tonight at Rockefeller Center. The red head in there is Hiro Nakano of Bad Luck who is performing with us tonight. The blonde haired guy is their manager!"

The cops looked at the girls weirdly.

"And I suppose that other guy is supposed to be Santa Claus in disguise?"

"No he's just an idiot!" Lynn yelled glaring at Ricky who stuck his tongue out at her in the car.

"So why would they be breaking and entering on Christmas Eve when your supposed to be at that concert hmmm?" The cop said trying to stifle a laugh.

"They were picking up something and were supposed to leave the money and a note on the counter!" Marie said.

"MARIE!" Lynn and Nicole yelled as she accidently gave away their entire plan.

The two cops looked at the girls and then at each other, then immediately burst out laughing!!

"OH GOD!" One of them said. "THAT'S THE BEST STORY I HAVE HEARD ALL NIGHT!"

"ROCK BAND BURGLARY!!" His partner said.

Lynn put her hands on her hips.

"Everyone's a critic." She said. "It's the truth."

The two cops finally stopped laughing and looked at one another.

"Whatdya think Drake?"

The cop named Drake looked at his partner.

"I think its Christmas Eve, it's snowing like hell, and we are on duty! Cuff'em Ted!"

"WHOA HELLO?!" Lynn said as the cop forcefully, but not painfully took both her arms and began to handcuff her. "HEY YOU CAN'T DO THIS WE HAVE A CONCERT IN TWENTY MINUTES!"

"Yeah and I have a date with Eva Longoria in the Hamptons." Ted said. "You three are under arrest for being accomplices to this little break in since you seem to know it so much."

Ricky began banging on the window with his foot.

"LYNN!" He yelled. "THEY KNOW THAT ROSE GUY, THE ONE THAT KISSED RYO!"

Lynn's eyes shot up.

"WAIT!" She yelled as they began cuffing Marie and Nicole. "You know Commissioner Rose!?"

"Yeah, he's the jerk who put us on duty tonight AND tomorrow!" Drake said.

"So then you know Dee and Ryo!" Marie said.

Drake finished putting the cuffs on Nicole and Ted opened the back door.

"Yep." He said. "They are one of us too, now get in!" They gave a gentle push to the three girls nearly toppling them on top of the guys. Just before the door was closed, Lynn stopped it with her foot.

"If you give me five minutes I will explain everything…" She said.

It was three minutes before the girls were supposed to go on, but they had yet to show. Shuichi was worried about Hiro and tried calling him on his cell, but got no answer.

"I hope he is okay." He said worriedly.

"Me too." Suguru said gritting his teeth.

"AHHHH K-SAN, NAKANO-SAN WHERE ARE YOOOOOUUUUU!" Sakano said freaking out.

Nittle Grasper then approached the backstage.

"I see some of the crew is missing." Tohma said.

"Now you take care of Kuma while I perform." Ryuichi said handing Kuma to Sakano.

Noriko crossed her arms.

"If those girls delay our set, I'm gonna be pissed." She said. "I'm supposed to be spending Christmas with my daughter and husband in the Adirondacks."

The Rockette's finished their set and quickly cleared out and into the backstage wishing everyone good luck as they flurried back to their dressing rooms. The set was quickly re-arranged and the host headed to the stage.

"Now we have a special treat for the audience as three popular pop bands readily agreed to celebrate the holidays with all of you. I want you to give a big hand to our first set!

Suguru looked at his watch.

"They'll never make it." He murmured.

"FALLEN ANGELS!!"

Just as Suguru dropped his head he and Sakano were nearly run over by the three women!!

"SORRY SUGURU!" Nicole said.

"WE GOT IT!" Lynn whispered.

"LONG STORY TELL YA LATER!" Marie yelled as the three women charged to the stage.

"HEY KIDS!" Lynn yelled breathlessly as she approached the mic. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! NOW LET'S ROCK!!!"

The audience went into a loud cheer as the girls started their set.

Suguru laughed as Hiro approached him and quickly flashed him the box under his jacket.

"I guess I underestimated you guys." Suguru said as he stared at his friend.

"It took you THAT long to get cigarettes!" Shuichi yelled.

Hiro laughed.

"Hey traffic in New York is a bitch!" He said and watched as the girls rocked out on the stage. He made a mental note to send a gift basket to those two detectives before the holiday was over.


	15. Chapter 14: The Concert

Fallen Angels finished their set with a beautiful rendition of "I'll be home for Christmas." Not a dry eye was in the house. But when the loud applause sounded Marie took the mic!

"THANK YOU MANHATTAN!! NOW GET READY FOR AN EXTRA SPECIAL PRESENT THAT CAME IN ALL THE WAY FROM TOKYO, JAPAN JUST FOR ALL OF YOU!!! HERE IS BAD LUCK!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!"

The audience went into a roar as Bad Luck ran to the stage and the girls ran off.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Shuichi bellowed. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!! WE ARE SO HAPPY TO BE SPENDING THE HOLIDAYS WITH YOU!!!"

Shuichi turned to Hiro and Suguru.

"Rocking Around the Christmas Tree, 1,2,3,4!"

The band broke out into song and the kids got up and danced along. Parents held their children on their shoulders rocking them to and fro. The nun's clapped as they bounced the infants on their laps. Everyone was high spirited as the song finished. Well, everyone was except a very sullen looking ebony haired volunteer leaning against a wall with an elf cap slouching off his head and his lavender haired partner trying very hard to snuggle up to him.

"THANKS EVERYONE!" Shuichi yelled.

Shuichi broke out into "Blind Game Again" and again more dancing and laughing. Their third and fourth song was "Smashing Blue" and "Have a Holly Jolly Christmas."

Shuichi smiled as he looked down at the kids faces. They truly glowed and it warmed him melting away all the pain he felt.

"Thank you." He said winking at a little girl in a wheelchair holding a stuffed bear. He looked over to Hiro and Suguru as they prepared for their finale a sweet version of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" a song that EVERY kid knew by heart. Even the silly version with Batman and Robin. The kids sang along, loudly. Bad Luck could barely contain their laughter as adults rolled their eyes and smiled. It was really great. Shuichi decided to not for a ballad that night because he didn't want to be sad while singing, plus they were singing to kids, and most kids HATE mushy love songs.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" Shuichi yelled when they finished. "NOW PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR…..NITTLE GRASPER!!!!"

More cheers as Bad Luck took a final bow and got off the stage. They nearly collided with Nittle Grasper.

"You did great Shuichi!" Sakuma-san giving him a pat on the back. "You really are making those kids happy."

"Thanks Sakuma-san." Shuichi said blushing. "Good luck!"

"Thanks Shuichi!" Noriko said as she walked quickly past him flashing him a sweet smile.

Shuichi turned and was face to face with Tohma.

"Good job tonight Shindo-san." He said nicely.

"Uhh…we'll be in our dressing room." Hiro said. "We'll see ya in a bit Shuichi."

He and Surguru quickly walked off with K and Sakano in tow.

"Thanks for the compliment." Shuichi mumbled.

"Think nothing of it." The producer smiled and heading towards the stage. "Listen, can you do me a favor?"

Shuichi shrugged. He really wanted to tell Tohma to fuck off since he seemed to always interfere in his and Yuki's relationship. But then again, he WAS Tohma Seguchi, the head of NG Productions and the man who could destroy his career.

"Sure." He said.

"Could you go into Lounge 3 and grab a sweater I left in there yesterday and put it in my dressing room? I know it is closed off because of the heat, but it was a present from Mika and I'd hate to forget about it."

Shuichi shrugged.

"Okay." And he walked off to the lounge.

* * *

Meanwhile Fallen Angels were helping Ryo with his plans. Bikky and Carol meanwhile headed into the audience pit just as Nittle Grasper was starting to rock out with "Predilection."

"Hey pervert." Bikky said. "Who shoved the reindeer up your butt?"

Dee glared at the familiar voice.

"Bite me monkey brat." He said. "I'm not in the mood."

"That's a first for you." Bikky said leaning against the wall.

"Merry Christmas Dee!" Carol said.

"Ya what's so merry about it Princess?" Dee said.

Carol sighed.

"Damn you're a grinch aren't you?!" Bikky said.

"I'm entitled." Dee said watching Ryuichi dance on the stage.

"Come on Bikky." Carol said. "I guess Dee doesn't want to hang with us."

"No shit." Dee said.

Bikky pulled out the big guns.

"Yeah, he's just jealous because 'Comish Rose is much better looking than he is AND not so much of a perve!" "I bet he'll won't be such an idiot to Ryo."

Dee glared.

"What was that!?"

Bikky grinned evilly.

"I'll bet he is much better in bed too!!" He said.

That did it!

"WHY YOU LITTLE SON OF A…"

Dee pounced ready to attack the eleven year old, but Bikky dodged him, stuck out his tongue and started running with J.J. at Dee's heels.

"SENPAI COME BACK THE CONCERT ISN'T OVER!?"

Dee didn't listen as Bikky holding on tight to Carol's wrist led them to the backstage area.

"You're gonna pay for that midget baboon!!"

"Bikky's he's catching up to us!"

"SENPAI!!"

A group huddled around a corner watching as Bikky and Carol led the pack.

"PURPLE HEAD AT TWO O'CLOCK."

"Get ready."

Bikky and Carol headed around the corner and charged into a nearby room just as Dee caught up to them. Shuichi nearly got ran over as he approached Lounge 3.

J.J. came running around.

"SENP-AAAIII!" The next thing J.J. knew a hand grabbed him and threw him into a closet!!!

"QUICK LOCK IT!!"

"HEY LEMME OUT, SENPAAAAIIII!"

The door was securely locked with wooden boards and nails.

"LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

Lynn leaned on the door.

"Did you guys hear something?" She asked.

The girls ignored J.J.'s pleas.

"Nope, not a thing!" Marie said.

"Nicole?"

"LET ME OUT!"

She shook her head.

"Nothing."

And off the girls went whistling with Ricky who was holding a hammer over his shoulder.

Shuichi and Dee meanwhile reached the doors at the same time.

"WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Dee yelled.

"Damn Tohma, go get your own stuff." Shuichi murmured.

By coincidence the two opened their designated doors and froze at the sights.

"Oh...my…God…" They said in unison.


	16. Chapter 15: Presents for Dee and Shuichi

Shuichi gasped at the beautiful sight before him. The whole place was decorated in red candles, garland, and a bright Christmas tree. And right in the middle, stood the most beautiful thing of all.

"Yuki…" Shuichi murmured.

Yuki approached him. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie, his blonde hair falling nicely around his face, and a silver hoop in his ear. As he approached Shuichi, the pop singer nearly fainted in ecstasy as Yuki was wearing a very seductive, but subtle cologne.

Yuki approached the singer and gently caressed his face. Shuichi tried to fight off the tears that were forming. Yuki took his hand and led him towards the Christmas tree.

"Shuichi." He began turning towards the singer and holding Shuichi's hands in his. "The reason why I didn't come wasn't because of you or why I came wasn't because of Tohma."

Yuki's head fell a little.

"I have tried to get through my past." He said. "But lately, it's been haunting me again…memories…of Kitizawa. They come to me every time I close my eyes, especially around this time of year."

Yuki sighed.

"I didn't want to come here because I was afraid." He said. "I didn't want to…relive it all again."

"Yuki…" Shuichi murmured.

"But when Tohma called and said that I wouldn't have to be around all those bad memories, that I could see you, I thought, maybe it would be okay as long as I stayed away from anything that reminded of Kitizawa. I was so busy avoiding that I guess I didn't realize how upset you really were. That was until you called off the wedding."

Shuichi noticed that Yuki's hands tightened around his.

"But, I told you one time, a long time ago that I didn't want to lose everything…not again."

Yuki lifted his head until he was eye to eye with Shuichi. He dropped on of their hands to reach into his pocket and pull out a box. He opened the lid. Shuichi's eyes went wide.

"Please tell me that I haven't lost." Yuki said.

* * *

Dee stood in the doorway with his chin hitting the ground.

"What the…"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS DEE!!!!" The voices of at least a dozen children, a nun, a cop, a brat, and a princess stood in a large decorated room, almost similar to the way Yuki had Lounge 3 decorated, but this one was decorated with popcorn garland, homemade Christmas ornaments on a tree, and other trinkets that could have only be made by a child's hands.

Dee was still wide eyed as a short, elderly nun approached him and gave him a big hug.

"Merry Christmas my child!" She said.

"PENGUIN!?" He said as held her. "What are you doing here?!"

Before she could respond with the proper ear tugging, the kids came charging toward Dee wrapping themselves around his legs and giggling saying how much they missed him.

"Hey guys!" Dee said as he leaned down and wrapped as many as he could in a hug. "What are you doing here!? I thought you all would all be at mass right now!?"

The nun smiled as she looked at her former orphan being swamped by the kids.

"I'm sure the Heavenly Father won't mind." She said. "Besides we can always go tomorrow."

"But how did you get here!?" He asked. "How did you know!?"

The nun pointed to the little trio of people huddled away in a corner smiling. Well, 2 were smiling the other was trying to be cool by leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Dee looked at the tallest of the three and went open mouthed again. He undid the kids from his legs and approached him.

"Ryo…" He said.

The honey blonde blushed.

"Merry Christmas Dee." He said quietly.

"How…how…did you do all this?"

Ryo dropped his head shyly, so Mother Maria spoke for him.

"Ryo called me this morning and told me your predicament." She said. "I felt sorry you couldn't make it for Christmas at the orphanage this year. So when Ryo told me your idea. I gladly accepted. He came and got us a few hours ago. We borrowed some of the set to decorate this room, but we also brought some decorations that the children gladly made."

"Penguin…" Dee murmured.

"I felt really bad about what happened before." Ryo said. "I know how much you wanted to spend Christmas with your family, but I didn't know how to pull it off. So I hired some friends and we got this all set up."

Ryo put a hand on Bikky's shoulder.

"Bikky and Carol helped."

Dee looked down at him.

"Monkey brat?"

Bikky glared.

"Yeah well, don't get all gay on me." He said. "I only did it because Ryo asked. It was all his idea."

Carol smiled.

"A great idea at that." She said gleefully.

Dee looked back up at Ryo and gently took the sweet face in his hands. He stared deeply into the dark eyes.

"Why Ryo?" He asked quietly. "Why did you do all this for me?"

Ryo blushed again.

"Because you're my partner…my friend…you're someone I care about and I want you to be happy, especially at Christmas, so I thought I would make this your Christmas present and….an I'm sorry gift."

Dee was so touched.

"This is probably the best Christmas present I have ever received." He said trying to fight off a slight tear that was beginning to form in his eyes. He leaned in to try to kiss Ryo, but was interrupted by a slight tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see a little girl.

"Dee, I hungwy." She said.

Dee laughed through a few tears and patted her head.

"Did you think of feeding these little munchkins Ryo?" Dee asked.

Ryo laughed and kneeled down to the girl.

"We'll eat in a minute hunny." He said. "After all, there is a concert to watch."

Ryo turned to Dee.

"I thought it would be nice while Mother, Bikky, and Carol help set up somewhere to eat, that you and I could pass out gifts to the kids in the audience. Is that okay Dee?"

Dee smiled and put his arm around Ryo.

"Better than okay."

* * *

The singer was stunned as he stared into the box.

"Oh Yuki…"

The author took the ring out of its box. It was gold band, like the one Shuichi had given him the night he had proposed, but this one had a sea of small diamonds in a rectangle along the center.

He looked at Yuki.

"Please don't let go of me Shuichi." Yuki said. "I still want to spend my life with you. I know I am still getting over my past, but I can't do it alone. I need you. I love you. Please say that you will still marry me?"

Shuichi sniffled and the tears flowed. These were words he had been dying for Yuki to say for years. He dropped his head and sobbed a little, but then lifted it. Through his tears he was smiling.

"Yes Yuki, yes yes yes!" He said tearfully. "I still want to marry you!"

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as he took the ring and Shuichi's left hand and put it on his finger. Shuichi jumped into Yuki's arms and cried.

"I love you so much Yuki." He sobbed. "Just please stop pushing me away."

Yuki cradled the pop singer.

"I know Shuichi." Yuki said. "And I won't. Not again."

Shuichi cried and cried. Yuki pushed his face off of his shoulder, stared into the lavender eyes and gave him a deep kiss on the mouth. Shuichi wrapped his arms around his lover and melted into the kiss. He never wanted to leave those arms again.

Yuki pulled back and put their foreheads together. Shuichi stroked the long blonde locks.

"How did you do all this?" Shuichi asked.

"Believe it or not, and don't get mad, Tohma."

Shuichi's head shot up as Yuki continued.

"It was my idea to give you the Christmas you deserver." He said. "But it was through Tohma that I was able to set it up. He does want us to be happy."

Shuichi giggled.

"I think I finally believe that now." He said and kissed Yuki. "Does anyone else know?"

Yuki smiled.

"A few people. They kept you distracted while I set up in here." Yuki sighed. "You better appreciate all of this brat. I hauled all this crap in here and put it all up."

Shuichi laughed.

"Well then, it looks like I'll have to give you a special Christmas back massage later tonight then." He said huskily.

Yuki eyebrows arched.

"Oh really?" He asked holding the singer. "Anything else?"

"Mmm…a bath….a warm bed…"

"I like this idea." Yuki said.

Shuichi suddenly remembered that Yuki's present was probably in a trash dump somewhere.

"Aw shit!" He said.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing." The singer said downfallen.

Yuki eyed him oddly.

"Okay."

Shuichi stared at his watch.

"Sakuma-san should be finishing his performance now, and Bad Luck promised to pass out Christmas presents with the volunteers, Nittle Grasper, and Fallen Angels."

An idea hit Shuichi.

"You should come too!" He said. "It'll help us give the presents to the kids faster!"

Yuki pursed his lips.

"I dunno." He said.

"Come on Yuki, the kids will love it."

Yuki still looked at him oddly.

"And no you won't have to wear an elf hat." Shuichi said laughing and grabbing Yuki's hand. "Come on."

Shuichi opened his door just as Dee opened his. The next thing they knew a bunch of people were on the ground after having gotten knocked down during the opening. It was Hiro, Suguru, K, Sakano, Fallen Angels, and Ricky. People had been guarding a door listening in while they had been closed.

Lynn looked at the group of annoyed faces.

"Oh, oh, there is my…uh. She hunted around on the carpet…ooo…my penny! Thanks guys!"

"No prob Lynn!" Hiro said and jumped up.

"Ooo, I found a dime!" K said as they scurried out.

Dee and Yuki both crossed their arms.

"Brats." They murmured.


	17. Chapter 16: Christmas Party Epilogue

They were lucky they got out when they did. Ryuichi had just started "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" as volunteers were starting to pass out the gifts. The presents were specially marked with the name of the child and which seat they were in. The coordinator of the event had asked the parents in a letter, after sending the tickets, for a small present the child would have liked to receive on Christmas.

Shuichi passed one to Yuki and Ryo to Dee. Fallen Angels had started with their section up at the top while Bad Luck and the volunteers had the bottom.

While everyone relished in the smiles and hugs they were receiving from the kids and their teary eyed guardians, Yuki was apprehensive. His present was marked for a little girl named Katie Thompson in seat 15A. A note was tied to the gift saying she was 5 and that she was suffering from a brain tumor. As he got closer to her he saw that she was wearing a large pink hat that covered her hairless head. She also had a mask over her mouth and nose because her immune system had been so weakened by the chemotherapy she was receiving that any little germ she came in contact with could make her very ill. Yuki approached the blue eyed little girl and kneeled down.

"This one is for you." He said.

Her eyes grew wide.

"FOR ME!?" She said happily and looked over at her mother. "Mommy can I, I know I'm not 'asuposed to open my presents till tomorrow, but just this once can I!?"

Her mother smiled and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Go ahead baby."

"Yay!!" The little girl tore into the wrapping paper and gently opened the box. Normally in situations like this Yuki would turn on his heel and leave. He was not one who was great with kids. But the sight of this girl made his heart fell and he wanted to see her sparkle.

She squealed.

"It's a Build-a-Bear!!" She yelled happily. "I have always wanted one!"

She held up a white teddy bear dressed in a green dress and wings.

"AND SHE'S DRESSED AS TINKERBELL!" She squealed and hugged the bear. "Tinkerbell is my favorite Disney girl!"

Her parents smiled tearfully.

"What do you say Kitty Kat?" Her father said.

"THANK YOU!!!" She grabbed a hold of Yuki's neck and pulled him into a hug. Yuki was shocked but lifted her gently and held her close.

"Merry Christmas...sweetheart." He said and buried his face in her neck before putting her back down. Her eyes sparkled and he knew that even though he couldn't see it because of her mask, he knew she was smiling. Katie's mother then reached up and gave a hug as well, and her father shook his hand and thanked him…from the bottom of their hearts.

* * *

Ryuichi finished the song and all the presents were handed out. Bad Luck, Fallen Angels, and the rest of the performers came out for a final bow and the curtains closed around them. Everyone wiped their tears.

"I'm really glad we made those kids day." Hiro said sniffling.

"Yeah, they looked so happy." Marie said drying her eyes.

"Hey we gonna get this party started or what!" A familiar voice rang out.

They turned and saw Ryo, Dee, Bikky, Carol, and Yuki coming over.

"Definitely!" Lynn said clearing her throat. "Hey guys!" She yelled to Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck. "We got some orphans we are going to be having a little Christmas party with downstairs in one of larger rooms. You're invited and I am not taking no for an answer!"

"How can we refuse!?" Tohma said. "Let me just go get Mika and Tatsuha."

"I'm sorry guys, but I really do have to pass." Noriko said. "I have a train to catch and a daughter waiting for me to give her a big Christmas hug."

"YAY PARTY!" Ryuichi yelled.

"Whatdya say Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

Shuichi looked over at Yuki who smiled and nodded.

"You bet!" He said and grabbed his lover's hand.

* * *

Another decorated room full of kids. Kids who went crazy when they saw the bands come in. Well the older ones did, the little ones went for Dee's legs…again. Mother and Ryo passed out Christmas cookies and hot chocolate while Bikky and Carol started passing out the presents Mother had bought for the kids. Bad Luck and Fallen Angels finally got a chance to take a breather and sat down next to some children munching on their plates of cookies.

Dee suddenly felt a surge of guilt.

"DAMMIT!" He muttered.

"What is it Dee?" Lynn asked her mouth full of cookie.

"I forgot the presents I was going to give Mother!"

The nun laughed.

"It's alright Dee." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Being here with you and all my children…she looked at everyone…is the best present I could ever receive.

"Sentimental mush." Yuki murmured.

"Yuki!?" Shuichi murmured. "Be nice!"

Dee turned and saw his smoking buddy and the little pink pop star holding onto his arm and quickly got the connection.

"So you're the fiancée huh!?" Dee said slapping Shuichi on the back. "You're one lucky guy, he's definitely a catch. I'm Dee by the way!"

Shuichi blushed.

"Thank you, I'm Shuichi."

Yuki just rolled his eyes and watched as Tatsuha and Ryuichi were dancing with some of the kids to the Christmas music playing in the background.

"Can you believe that that's gonna be our little one soon?" Tohma said holding Mika's belly.

Mika laughed and held his hand.

"I know, right now it seems like its going to take forever to be born, but after it is, the time will fly by so fast."

Ryo approached Yuki and Shuichi.

"Dee told me about your engagement." He said smiling ear to ear. "Congratulations! I wish you all the happiness in the world."

He held out his hand for them to shake.

"You must be Ryo huh?" Yuki said with a smirk.

Ryo arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, how did you know my name?"

Yuki tilted his towards Dee who put his arm around Yuki.

"He's my smoking buddy!" Dee said cheerfully. "And smoking buddies talk about everything."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Spare me please."

He gasped when he saw the shine on Yuki and Shuichi's fingers.

"Oh what lovely rings!" He said admiring the stunning gold rings on each of their fingers.

Shuichi grinned as he stared at the one on his finger.

"The one Yuki is wearing is the one I gave him when I proposed to him a few months back, and this one...he held up his finger...is the one Yuki gave me for Christmas tonight!"

Shuichi's face fell.

"What's the matter?" Ryo asked caringly.

"Yuki's present…" Shuichi murmured.

And then Dee remembered.

"Oh man, I forgot…"

"Yuki…?" Shuichi said turning to Yuki.

"Ryo?" Dee said turning to Ryo.

"About your present…" They said in unison preparing for the worst.

"God Shuichi, don't you ever learn!?" Hiro said moving in between Shuichi and Yuki. "You gotta stop misplacing your stuff, or at least put alarms on it!"

Shuichi looked at him oddly.

"Huh?"

"You left Yuki's present in MY bag!" He said pulling out the small box.

Shuichi's eyes went wide.

"Hiro...the present..I.."

"Pay me back later." He whispered. "But remember you owe me!"

"Yeah you to Dee!" Lynn said moving in between the two officers.

"What are you yapping about?" Dee asked.

Lynn pulled out a box.

"You left it backstage!" She said winking.

"But…" He said.

"No buts, just give it to him!" She whispered. "Ted and Drake will tell you later."

She turned to her Hiro.

"Yo Hiro how about some cocoa!" She said.

"Love to!" He said taking her arm.

The two walked off leaving Shuichi and Dee in awe.

"What's that brat?" Yuki asked.

"Dee…" Ryo murmured.

The two turned to their lovers.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They said presenting the gifts.

Yuki and Ryo took the boxes and tore off the wrapping paper.

Ryo gasped when he opened the box.

"Dee…" He said stunned lifting up a small china golden retriever puppy. "It's beautiful."

Dee shrugged.

"I know how much you love them and I would have gotten you a real puppy, but I know your apartment doesn't allow them. Plus I figured you had your hands full already with Midget Baboon. I'm surprised he's toilet trained."

"I HEARD THAT!" Bikky yelled.

Ryo laughed, wiped a teary eye and wrapped his eyes around Dee.

"It's wonderful Dee." He said.

Dee smiled, but then froze when he felt Ryo give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you." He murmured.

Meanwhile…

"Well, do you like it?" Shuichi asked as Yuki looked in the box and held it up. It was a beautiful platinum watch with a black background and diamonds used in place of numbers 12, 3, 6, and 9.

Yuki closed the box and leaned in and gave Shuichi a kiss on the mouth.

"I love it." He said sweetly.

Shuichi grinned and threw himself into Yuki's arms.

"I love you." Shuichi whispered to Yuki.

"Merry Christmas Shuichi." Yuki said.

"Merry Christmas Yuki."

Ryo smiled as he stared into Dee's eyes.

"Merry Christmas Ryo." Dee said.

"Merry Christmas Dee." Ryo said sniffling a little.

All four turned when they heard the melodic sound of Christmas carols being sung. Tohma had gotten back onto a piano and started playing "Silent Night" and the children began singing along. Of course they knew the words, thanks to Mother. She smiled at her "son" who was in the arms of the man he loved.

Hiro grinned as he stared at Shuichi. He and Yuki finally looked…happy. And soon, they would be even happier. He turned to look at his table which consisted of Suguru, Fallen Angels, Ricky, K and Sakano.

"Now that was ONE hell of a Christmas I never want to experience again." He said.

"No kidding!" Lynn said as she put her feet up.

"I'm so glad Ryo and Dee are happy!" Carol said.

"As are Shuichi and Yuki!" Sakano said.

"But what I don't understand is what kept you all!" Suguru asked. "I didn't think it would take THAT long. What was the hold up!?"

Hiro and Fallen Angels eyed each other.

"We'll tell you tomorrow morning!" Hiro said. "I'm beat."

"Ditto." Bikky said.

Lynn lifted her mug of hot cocoa towards the two couples.

"Well, here's a toast to the happy couples. May they find eternal happiness, peace, and love. And if they put us through that craziness again, we'll kill 'em!"

"Here, Here!" K said.

"Right." Marie interjected and they all clink their mugs.

Nicole was pensive though.

"You guys." She said. "It's weird, but I keep feeling like we forgot something."

Everyone thought, but nothing come to mind.

"Ehh, it'll come to you later on." Ricky said.

They turned around watched as the children finished their carols and began playing once again, the night ending peacefully and full of more love than anyone could ever imagine. So much so, that Christmas morning descended on Manhattan, our couples find themselves wrapped in the warmth of their lovers arms…never to let go again.

Oh yeah and what Nicole and everyone forgot was that J.J. was still locked in the janitor's closet in Rockefeller Center. But don't worry, he was finally freed after a late night janitor found him sprawled out fast asleep next to a mop.

The End.

* * *

Merry Belated Christmas to All and to All a Good Night!!

Love Jen.

P.S.: Christmas presents for Ryo and Yuki were ideas courtesy of


End file.
